Kingdom Keepers: Ghost Town
by a.disney.rebel
Summary: Nikki never thought that she would be the next person to join the Kingdom Keepers. Along with a Fairlie named David. Becoming their secret weapon to help them fight the Overtakers. But when the Overtakers finally take over the Disney Parks and taken the Keepers, it up to the two teens to save them and restore Disney back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Both teens found themselves surrounded by the emptiness of the park. The usual crowd that would come to Disney World were no longer around. Ever since the villains had took over the Disney Parks, things changed. The Magic Kingdom that they remembered was now dark and gloomy as the dark clouds hovered over the place. The Disney characters were either missing or captured. Their old dear friend was dead. And, the Kingdom Keepers were gone. They disappeared once the Overtakers took over. What could they do now? How were they suppose to save Disney? How were they going to save the Keepers?

9 Years Ago...

May 12, 2003

"Hurry mommy! We can't miss it!" The seven year old girl bounced around excitedly. Her purple tutu bounced upwards wildly. A bright grin spread across her face. It was her special day. Her entire dance team was going to perform at DisneyLand in front of Cinderella's Castle. It was her dream to perform at Disney. Especially in front of her favorite Disney characters. And not only that, her father will be there. Nikki's father worked for the army. Usually they would deport him out of the country. He was always away. Nikki would miss him terribly. She prayed for her father to come home. She feared that he would miss her big day to dance. But when her father finally came home after being gone for four months, she couldn't contain her excitement.

"Hold on, Nikki. I'm need to finish up your hair." Her mom was having a hard time holding her down while she was trying to put up her daughter's hair into a bun. "Now, please hold still." Her mother firmly said, making her daughter sit down. Allowing her mother to finish.

"I'm sorry, mommy. I'm just so happy." Nikki couldn't hold in her excitement. No matter how hard she tried to stay very still as her mother finished up the bun. Pulling out a long, purple ribbon to tie into her daughter's hair.

"I know. I'm very happy for you, sweetheart. Your father and I can't wait to see your amazing dance." She smiled, tying a neat bow into the bun. As she reached into her bag, she paused. "Oh dear. I thought I put hair spray in here." She signed and stood up from the floor. "I think I left it in the car. Now, Nikki. Wait right here and don't bounce around too much. You don't want to ruin your hair before the performance. I'll be right back." Her mother instrcted her before stepping out of the dressing room. Leaving Nikki with the other girls and their parents.

Nikki sat around waiting for her mother, either talking with the other dancers or just goofing off to pass up the time.

"Hello there, young lady." A older man's voice caught the little girl's attention. Making her turn to see an old man with white hair. He wore a blue polo shirt with the Disney Imagineer logo on it. Nikki figured that this man was one of those people who help out at the Disney Parks.

"Oh, hello." She nervously waved. Unsure what to say to the man. Her mother had told her...well, more like drilled into her head that she should not speak to strangers without her permission. But there was something about this man that wasn't so bad. Oddly enough, he seemed really nice.

"You must be Nikki." The man grinned. "Your father has told me so much about you. I'm Wayne." He held out a hand for her to shake. The girl hesitated, but she reached out her own hand to shake the man's hand. It wasn't as bad as she thought. Infact, she give him a small smile.

"I was told that you know every Disney Movie, and you memorized all of the Disney Songs." He informed her. With that, the girl nodded her head with a grin. "Yes! Daddy and I watch them all the time." She said with confidents. "My favorite one is the one with Mickey Mouse. He uses magic on the brooms to bring them to life. He's so brave in that movie."

"He certainly is, my dear." Wayne nodded. Just seeing the twinkle in the girl's eye made him smile. Realizing that this child was full of hope and promises.

Her father then stepped into the room, smiling at both Nikki and Wayne. Nikki beamed, running over to her daddy. He picked her up, kissing her cheek. "Hello, sweetheart. I see that you met my old friend." Nikki's dad then turned to Wayne, who walked over to them.

"I wish I could stay long to talk, Mike. But I'm needed back at the building. But I am looking forward to the performance today." He said, smiling down at Nikki. Giving her a light pat on the back. "Good luck today, Nikki. I"ll see you later." He said to her before he made his way out of the dressing room.

In the hallway, he looked back and smile. "Yes, she is a very special child. One day, she will prove how special she could be." With that, Wayne walked down the hallway. Feeling confident that he found the right person that will be useful for Disney one day.

Eight years later...

It had been four years since Nikki and her family had moved from Burbank, California to Orlando Flordia. She, and her mother had to move in with her grandparents after trangey had struck her and her mother. She remembered that day very well. It would be something she will never forget. Two men in uniform came to the door. She and her mother knew what that meant. She had no choice but to answer the door and talk to these men. At that point, Nikki broke down crying. Already knowing what the men were going to say. Her mother held her close, crying with her.

After the funeral, Nikki and her mother had no choice but to move away from their California home. Nikki thought it was for the best, wanting to get away from the awful memories from that day. She even gave up her dance classes and becoming a dancer. And start over with her new life in Flordia with her mother and her grandparents. But, little did Nikki know. Her new life will bring back an old face from the past.

Months after moving in with her grandparents, Nikki picked up a new hobby by taking her bike and going for a ride down to Downtown Disney and checking out the shops that were there. Luckily, her grandparents had a house so close to the Disney Property that she had access into the area. Her mother didn't like the idea of her daughter always going there, but Nikki still kept going. Disney was the only good memory she had of her late father. It still brought her some bit of joy without hurting her. Also she would still watch all of the Disney movies in honor of him. Even though it made her sad that she was unable to watch them without him.

Nikki had just left Downtown Disney just as the storm rolled in. Unable to ride her bike up the hill, she had to walk it up there. The rain poured down upon her, making it even harder for her to walk anywhere.

She was forced to turn around to head back to Downtown Disney. Deciding to take one of the buses to keep out of the rain for a little while. She took the first bus that arrived.

Once inside, she sat down in one of the empty seats. She silently sat and stared out the window to the rain outside while the bus picked up the rest of the passengers and was heading for the Magic Kingdom.

Once she arrived, Nikki was once again stuck outside. She didn't have a year long pass to get into the parks. Accidentlly leaving it at home. Signing in dispair, she sat down on the bench outside of the park. Watching the excited guest walking in and out of the Magic Kingdom.

"Hey! Nikki Tyler!" A call of a man's voice awaken Nikki from her thoughts. She quickly lifted her head. Seeing a man with white hair approuched her, wearing the same Disney Imagineer polo shirt. He seemed very familar. But it Nikki realized who this man was.

"Wayne?" She called out his name, standing up from the wet bench and walked over to him. It had been years since she had seen this man. He was the same, but Nikki can tell that the man had grown older since they saw saw each other. It was strange by how he quickly recoginzed her even though she has grown up and matured differently. She was even more surprised that he was in Orlando.

"W-What are you doing here?" She asked, happy to see him again despite her curiosity of him being there.

"I was looking for you. I thought you were at Downtown Disney. At least that's what your grandmother told me." Wayne explained.

"Well, I was. But it rained and I couldn't get home. So I took a bus to get here. But I left my pass at home. And I can't get into the park without it." She replied, frowning. Today wasn't a good day for her.

Wayne frowned, placing a hand onto her shoulder. "Don't fret, my child. Here, let's get out of the rain." He said, walking over to the gate. He used his pass to get himself and Nikki into the Magic Kingdom. Nikki was shocked by this. But she didn't say anything as he led her down Main Street, U.S.A to his apartment.

Nikki felt relieved to be inside of a dry apartment. She felt bad for getting his floor all wet. But Wayne didn't mind that much. His only concern was getting Nikki out of the rain. He offered her a chair at the table before going into the kitchen to make both of them a cup of tea to warm themselves up.

Wayne then stepped in with the two cups, placing one of them before Nikki. She wrapped her hands around it before taking a small sip of it. She felt the tea warming up her body already.

"Nikki, there's something I must tell you." Wayne then turned serious, taking a sip of his own tea. "I didn't come to see you just for a normal visit of an old friend."

Nikki raised her eyebrows at this. Putting her own cup down. "Then, why did you come to see me?"

Wayne glanced over at her from behind his cup. "Nikki, have you heard about the DHIs of Disney? The Kingdom Keepers?"

"You mean those kids that act as hologram hosts for the Disney Parks? Yes, I have heard about them." She replied. At school, most of the kids talked about the Kingdom Keepers. Either they hated them, or completely loved them like they were celebrities.

"And, one of your classmates is Finn Whitman. Am I correct?" Wayne asked her.

Finn Whitman. Yes, she had heard of him. Though, the only times she would see him is at the cateteria during lunch hours. Everytime she seen him, he would always sit next to this girl called Amanda. At least that's what he calls her. Despite seeing him, she never really talked to him. She never talked to anyone much except for a few students. Though, at one time, she cheered with with other classmate when Finn and Amanda stood up to Greg Luowski, the school's bully.

"Umm...yes, he is. Isn't he one of the Kingdom Keepers?" She asked, becoming interested.

"Yes, along with four other kids, Terry Maybeck, Charlene Turner, Isabella Angelo, and Dell Philby. They are the main hosts of our parks. And also, they are well known to saving Disney World from the villains called the Overtakers."

"Overtakers?" Nikki asked in confusion.

"They are a group of Disney Villains that teamed up together so they can take over the Disney Parks and regain it for their own. Taking away the magic and beauty that Walt had build for this place."

"That's awful." Nikki frowned. "Are you saying that this is all real? And the Overtakers...are for real?" She gulped in fear.

"I'm afraid so, Nikki. That's why we have the Kingdom Keepers. They are the ones that are chosen to protect the Disney Parks from the Overtakers."

"Well, it's a good thing we have them." Nikki said with a smile. "I would hate the idea if the villains...I mean the Overtakers take over Disney."

"Yes." Wayne nodded his head. "And, they could always use more help. They have the other Disney characters to help them, and the other two friends of theirs. But, they need a couple of friends that will need their assistent in a time when they are in trouble or require their help. And they must do it unseen by the Overtakers. And that's where you come in, Nikki."

Nikki when wide eyed on Wayne. Did she hear him right? Did he said that he, and the Kingdom Keepers needed her help? "Me? But, why? I'm not special like them." She frowned.

"But you are, Nikki. I saw that on the day we first met. I knew from looking at you and your talents, that you would fit into the Kingdom Keepers." Wayne smiled as he explained. "You have something that shows that you can do this. You're very brave, and have a good heart."

Nikki sat there and thought in silence. She never thought in her life that she would be chosen to fight along the Keepers to defeat the Keepers. She always thought as herself as a coward.

"Are you sure about that, Wayne? I mean...I don't think I would be the right person for the job." She said, looking over at him as she rubbed on her arm.

Wayne put the cup down to reach for her hand. "Nikki Tyler. The little girl who would stand up to the fears and care for those around you. Don't let that fear hold you back. And don't let the death of your father allow that fear to take you over."

Nikki raised her head at the mention of her father. Then, she thought about her father. He would tell her the same thing. Always have courage, and care for those around you.

"So, what do you say, Nikki? Are you ready to become a Keeper?" Wayne asked her.

Nikki knew that she was going to change her life forever. And she knew that there was no turning back on if she chooses. "Alright Wayne. I'll do it!" She said proudly, ready to take on this task.

"Atta girl!" Wayne jumped up with glee, leading Nikki from the table. "Come, we must get to the MGM Studios. We must build your DHI. And, there's someone you must meet."

"Really? Who?" Nikki asked in confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nikki glanced around in the room where the DHIs were made. Seeing the green screen behind her. She thought all of this was so cool. She couldn't wait to become a DHI and began her job as a Keeper. Though she was still nervous about it. And frighten of the Overtakers.

She took a seat at one of the chairs close to the desk, waiting for Wayne to return with another person that was also was going to be a Keeper with her. As she sat there, she played around with her long brunette hair, twirling it around with her fingers. Pondering on the thought of who this other Keeper was, and why Wayne picked him or her.

After a few minutes, Wayne stepped back into the room. Along with tall teen with blonde hair. "Ah, Nikki! I wanted you to meet your co-host and partner in crime." He laughed at his own little joke. "This is David Chase."

"Hello there. Pleasure to meet you, Nikki." David offered a hand to her. Nikki offered her own hand and both of them shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too, David." She offered him a smile. Looking into his eyes. He had deep blue eyes. She could stare into them forever. But she shook her head, not wanting to. She didn't know who this boy was. She had to get to know him first before trusting him. She then turned her attention to Wayne with a worried look.

"Wayne, are you sure about all of this? I mean….what's my mother going to think? When I'm gone at night just to go into Disney World to fight the Overtakers? She'll be furious if she found out that I'm doing all of this without saying anything to her."

Wayne put a hand up to stop her. "I will speak to her. Telling her that you are doing community service for Disney World during the day after school. And this will give you volunteer credit for your collage application. And at night, she will never know. Because you will be asleep on your bed when your DHIs are out here."

"Well, I guess that make sense." Nikki could only shrug her shoulders. She guessed that this might work.

"So, what about you?" She turned to David with a suspicious look. "Does your parents know you're here doing all of this?"

"Oh, yes! They did, actually." David nodded her head with a small smile. Though, she felt that he was hiding something. But she didn't want to push him into say something until later. For now, they had work to do.

Wayne started right away with filming them and capturing every movement for their holograms as part of the Disney Hosts Interactives. Only that they weren't part of the DHIs during the day. Wayne had given them daytime jobs for after school to go undercover as Disney Employees. This way, they can keep their eyes out for any Overtakers that would be out and about if they were spying on the Keepers.

After the process was done, Wayne offered to drive the two back to Downtown Disney. By then, the rain had stopped. And it was already dark outside. Nikki knew that her mother was going to question her to why she was out so late passed dinnertime. In fact, her mother was already waiting for her there. By the look of her mother's face, she didn't look too happy.

She had to explain to her mother what Wayne had told her. Though, she allowed Wayne to do the rest of the explaining to her since she didn't know what to say to her without making her angry.

Instead of her blowing up at Wayne, she smiled. She smiled. Like she was excited. This made Nikki surprised. She feared that this mood was just cover up. And her mother would be angry at her later.

"Oh, darling! Why didn't you tell me before?" Her mother wrapped her arms around her daughter. "That you're being active again. That you're finally doing something worth living. And best of all! It'll help you get to collage!" She hugged Nikki tightly. Nikki just stood there, speechless. Was this real? Or was this a dream? Either way, she escaped from getting into trouble…for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Nikki remembered climbing into her bed after she dressed into her pajamas. She switched off the light on her night stand before turning her head onto the pillow and fell to sleep. Within a minute, she woke up. Finding herself standing in the center of Main Street, U.S.A. She glanced down at herself when she noticed something odd about herself. She was glowing. The blue glow of the hologram surrounded her entire body and the pajamas she wore. She twirled around in her hologram state, finding it hard to contain her excitement. She couldn't help but to start running towards Cinderella's Castle. Feeling the warm breeze smacking her face.

"Hey Nikki! Over here!" She heard David's voice calling to her. He stood next to the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse. He was also glowing in the same blue hologram glow. But unlike Nikki, he wore the same outfit he wore when they met at the studio. A black jacket that covered his blue t-shirt, old, torn jeans, and a pair of wore out white sneakers. It made her feel stupid that she forgot to wear normal clothes to the park.

"Hey! You made it." He said with a smile as Nikki rushed over to him. "Nice pjs, by the way." He tried to hold back his chuckles, seeing her Chip and Dale pajama bottoms.

Nikki narrowed her eyes by his comment. "Ha ha. Very funny." She folded her arms, looking around the park. "So, what's our first job here? And where's Wayne?"

"I don't know. He left me just as clueless as you are." David frowned. He was also confused to what they were supposed to do. Wayne never left him instruction to what they were suppose to do.

"Maybe we should walk around and see what we could find." He suggested.

"Alright, but we have to be careful and not get spotted by the Employees here, or the Keepers. Wayne told us that they aren't suppose to see us." Nikki said, remember what Wayne had told her while they were at the Studios.

"I don't see why they can't see us. We're Keepers, aren't we?" David asked as he began to walk alongside Nikki.

"Maybe it's because we're not the main DHIs like they are. And we're not ready to join them yet."

"Then why are we here?" David turned to her.

"So we can help them from afar. Like if something goes wrong, we step in to help out." She replied, though she felt the same way as David. Unsure why they were even needed for this kind of job.

"So, David. Are you sure your parents allowed you to do this?" Nikki looked over at him.

By this, David's frown deepened. "Well, actually. I don't have any parents."

This made Nikki stop in her tracks, looking over at him in shock. "What? Hold on!" She grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him. "Are you saying you're an orphan?"

With that, David sadly nodded.

"Then, why did you lie saying that your parents agreed to do all of this?" She asked, wanting the truth from him.

"Because I saw how nervous you were. And when you asked me, I thought I should say I have parents just to act normal." He released a small smile.

"Doesn't mean you have to lie about it." Nikki said in a serious tone.

"I know. And I'm sorry." He turned his head from him, feeling ashamed. "I use it as my cover up all the time so people don't get suspicious of me. If they knew who I really was, they'll send me back."

"Send you back? What do you mean?" Nikki was confused. Was there something else about him that she didn't know. Besides that he didn't have parents. "Is there something else you have to tell me?"

David didn't say anything.

"Look, David. If we're going to be a team, we have to work together. Whatever you're hiding from, I can help you. Please, tell me what's going on with you." Nikki give him a sad look. Why wouldn't he tell her? What made him afraid to tell her? Before David could say anything, both of them jumped by the sound of screams.

"What was that?" Nikki asked worriedly.

"I don't know. But something tells me that's our cue." With that, he grabbed Nikki's hand and ran towards where the sound was coming from. Leading them to Liberty Square. They stood in front of the river, peering out to see what was out there.

Pirates! There were pirates from the Pirates of the Caribbean were riding on the Liberty Belle Riverboat. Taking over of the ship while they were fighting with another teen on there. It looked like…Maybeck! He was trying to fight off the pirates with one of their swords. From the looks of the number of pirates, he was in trouble. One teen couldn't beat all of the pirates alone.

"We got to help him." Nikki said with a determined voice.

David nodded his head as he agreed with her. They had to find a way to get onto the Riverboat. It was too far away from shore to jump on it. He glanced up at the pole that had a wire attached from there to where Tom Sawyer's island was. Underneath it was the boat. Then he struck up an idea. He took off his black jacket and wrapped it around the pole. Using it to hold his balance as he placed his foot on the wood.

"What are you doing?" Nikki glanced over at him, tilting her head.

"Follow my lead." He told her as he begins to climb upwards.

"With what?" Nikki gestured to herself. "I don't have a jacket or anything to use to climb."

"Oh." David looked down at her nervously. He didn't think of that part. "Umm..oh! Check to see if there's a control panel around here to bring the boat here. I'll see if there's one on the boat while I'll deal with the pirates." He called out as he reached the top of the pole. With his jacket, she swung it onto the wire and zip lined downwards.

"Fair enough." Nikki called out before she turned and ran towards the Liberty Square building. She remembered this place when she was playing the Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom game. She loved that game. She almost has all of the cards.

As she approached the building, something made her stop. On the side of the building, was one of the windows with the mirror that would always be used the the Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom quest. Below it, was one of the cards.

Curiously, Nikki walked over to it and picked it up. The backside of the card had the same keyhole symbol on it. As she turned it over, her eyes widen. It was Wayne. In the pic, he was sitting in his office. Wearing the same blue Disney Imagineer polo shirt.

Something in her guts told her to use the card. Despite the fact that they were Overtakers around this area and she had to keep herself hidden.

She glanced around to see if the coast was clear from Overtakers before making her way over to the window. She knelt down so her head was covered by bushes on the other side where the boat was. She had to do this quickly. It could be important. Maybe it's a message from Wayne. Why else would the card just be laying around?

….

David acted quickly as he hung over the Riverboat, holding tightly to the arms of his jacket. Once the boat was in reach, he let go one of the arms and jumped down onto the deck of the ship. Landing onto one of the pirates, knocking him down. Another pirate came charging at him, sword aimed at him. He quickly turned to the lamp across the river, holding his hand upwards. Focusing on the light with his mind, he made the electrical sparks fly out of the lamp, making it dark in that area. He used the electrical charge, hitting the pirate in the chest. The impact flew the pirate over the boat, landing in the water.

…

Nikki fidgeted the card in her hands, standing on her knees on the gold circle with the Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Logo on it. It was where people stood when playing the game. Like how she played it, she held the backside of the card to the camera. With a few seconds, a screen appeared and shown a moving image on the screen. Instead of Merlin appearing on the screen, it was Wayne who showed up.

"Hello? Nikki?" He called out to her.

"Yes, it's me. I'm here." She whispered to avoid attention. But she couldn't help but to smile at Wayne. The way Wayne was able to message her like this was really amazing. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, but I don't have much time on here. I only have a few minutes. At the moment, I'm in hiding." He spoke to her grimly.

Nikki frowned by this. "What do you mean? Is the Overtakers after you too?"

Wayne nodded. "Afraid so. But enough of that. Nikki, I need you to take a message out."

"Message? What sort of message?" She asked, paying close attention to the screen.

"While David is fighting of the pirates, I need you give this card to Finn Whitman without being seen. It has a clue for him and the other Kingdom Keepers. Do you understand?" Wayne looked into her eyes from the screen. It was a serious look, but there was wariness in his eyes.

"How did you-" Nikki paused. How did Wayne know that David was fighting the pirates? "And how am I supposed to give it to Finn without him seeing me?"

"You're a very smart girl, Nikki. Use your imagination. And, whatever you do, Nikki. Do not let the Overtakers take the card. If they do, they'll find me. Putting us all into great danger. Get this card to Finn, and good luck." With that, the screen went black and disappeared behind the curtains.

"Wayne, wait!" She called out. But it was too late. He was gone. Leaving her with the card that she was supposed to give to Finn Whitman. But, how was she going to do that? She put the card carefully into her pj bottom pocket and stepped away from the building. Maybe this was the mission that Wayne wanted them to do. Maybe she had to find Finn and give him the message from Wayne. She had to tell David what she found out.

…..

David picked up his pace to head for the Captain's quarters on the boat. After having to use his powers to fight off one of the pirates. He hoped that Nikki or the other Keepers didn't see that. There were important matters to take care of. And he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

With Maybeck on the lower deck, it give David the chance to get onto the upper deck into the control room. He looked around to make sure no one was following him before entering inside of the small room. Standing before him was the wheel that the Captain would use to turn the boat with the control panel next to it. At the window over it, there was a beautiful view of the lake. With Tom Sawyer's island on one side, and the path to Frontierland on the other side.

He took grip of the wheel, turning it sharply to the left. It made him fall over on his side. With the boat turning, it made the pirates and Maybeck fall over to the side as well. Maybeck quickly held onto the ledge tightly while the pirates fell overboard and into the dark waters.

David pulled himself up and went over to the wheel, turning it back into a straight path on the river. Setting the course to head back to the Liberty Belle dock.

"Philby!" David heard Maybeck's voice roar out in anger. "Watch it! You almost killed me there!"

Philby? The other Kingdom Keeper. Maybeck must of thought it was Philby who took control of the boat to help him deal with the pirates.

David's heart dropped when he suddenly heard footsteps heading for the control room. A pirate? Or Maybeck? Either way, he remembered the rules. He could not be seen by anyone. He turned to the side, seeing another window. He rushed towards it, opening it and stepped out. Landing on the roof. He hid himself away from the window as he heard the door opening. Footsteps stepped into the room.

"Philby? Are you in here?" Maybeck called out. There was a long moment of silence. "Philby?" He called out again. David covered his mouth with his hand to control his sounds of breathing.

He then heard a cuss from Maybeck and more footsteps. David turned his head to look into the window. Seeing Maybeck was taking control of the boat so he could land it on the dock. Once landed, he saw Maybeck step out of the control room and stepped onto land. He waited till he was gone before he climbed down and made it onto land. He ran around Liberty Square, looking for Nikki.

Seeing her running towards him, he made his way over to her.

"David, I know why Wayne send us here." She spoke up.

"Let's not talk here." He gestured her around them. "We can't be seen." He said, motioning her to come with him, leading her down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

David led her to the side of Cinderella's Castle, where there were no cameras. And where no one can spot them.

Nikki made the first move by pulling out the Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom card when Wayne on it. "Wayne give me a message on this. And now we have to give this to Finn Whitman. And we have to do it without being seen." She whispered to keep her voice low.

David raised his eyebrows upon the card. "How are we going to do that?"

"I don't know. Wayne told me that I would be the one to figure out how." She confessed with a frown. Her eyes were upon David. "So, how did your mission go?"

"I was almost spotted, but I managed to hide myself while getting rid of the pirates. Maybeck managed to get the boat to safety." He explained, not telling her that he used his powers to fight one of the pirates.

"Good." She nodded breathlessly. Looking around the park before turning to David. "We just need to give this message to Finn and we can get out of here before anyone finds us."

"But, where would Finn be?" He asked her with a worried look. "Though, if Maybeck is here, then so are the other Keepers. They wouldn't go on these missions alone."

"True." Nikki rubbed her chin. "Which means Finn could be here with them as well. He could be anywhere in the park.

"Maybeck was last seen in Liberty Square with me. The others might not be too far off. Come on, let's find them." He whispered. Cautiously looking around before stepping out from their hiding place. He gestured Nikki to come out once he knew it was safe. They both headed back to Frontierland.

The pirates that were there before were gone. But it doesn't mean that they were safe from the other Overtakers. Both of them had the same feeling that they had eyes upon them, being watched.

"This place is starting to freak me out." Nikki whispered as she glanced around. Without the crowds there, it looked like a ghost town. She wished that they come back here when it wasn't so empty, and so dark.

Not seeing anyone around besides a few harmless Disney characters like Brer Rabbit and Chip and Dale, they decided to move onwards to Adventureland. Hearing footsteps behind them, Nikki started to panic.

"Someone's coming." She whispered to David.

"Quick, up there." He whispered, taking her hand and led her towards the Swiss Family Robinson treehouse. It was better to get higher so the person on the ground wouldn't catch them.

David made sure that they were on the highest floor of the treehouse. Far from sight as possible. "There, we should be safe up here."

Nikki took the opportunity to walk over to the balcony to see if she could see anyone on the ground. A group of figures were rushing towards the area below them. One of the glowing figures she recognized quickly. It was Finn Whitman!

Not only him, but the other four Keepers were there. And two other girls were with them. One of them she recognized as Amanda, the same girl she saw hanging with Finn at her school.

Nikki smiled down at them. She gestured David to come over next to her. Showing him all of the Keepers.

"It's them." He called out in a whisper, smiling at them.

They were hearing the Keepers talking with each other. Talking about what they should do next. Maybeck explained about the boat situation that happened to him. That the boat turned over and knocked the pirates out. Saving him, but he argued that he thought it was Philby. Philby kept telling him that it wasn't him on the boat.

David covered his mouth to prevent laughing. Nikki held back her giggles, put a finger to her lips to tell him to be quiet. Holding up the card of Wayne. This was her chance to give him the card.

An idea popped into her head. She held the card over to where Finn was standing. Giving a card a twirl before dropping it in his direction. Praying that he would be able to see it.

As the others were talking, Finn's head turned upwards as the card flew towards his face. He quickly snatched it up to look at it. A shock expression spread across his face. He looked up to see where the card came from. David and Nikki hid themselves behind the bark of the tree to avoid being see. Finn tilted his head, not seeing anyone there. He then turned his attention back to the card.

"What is it, Finn?" Amanda noticed him when he was silence as he was studying the card.

"It's Wayne." He showed the others the card.

"Where did it come from?" Willa asked him with a worried look.

"It just flew down and I caught it. It came from the treehouse." Finn explained as he glanced upwards again.

"There has to be someone up there. There's no way that card just fell from the sky." Philby mentioned.

Nikki was now growing worried. What if they tried to look up there? They'll be discovered for sure!

"If it's from Wayne, he's probably trying hide so the Overtakers don't find him. Or he send someone to give us this message." Finn said, turning back to the others.

"Or what if it's from the Overtakers?" Charlene said with a glare.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Finn pocketed the card. "I think it's from the Overtakers. I have a strong feeling that it's from Wayne. I think he's trying to give us a message. And the only way to do that is to play the Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Quest to figure out what the message said."

"Well, if you say so." Charlene softened a bit, trusting Finn. The others then agreed as well.

"Come on. We only have a few hours to figure this out." Maybeck said as he began to lead the way down the path. The other kids then followed behind him. Finn give a last glance up the treehouse before following the others.

Both David and Nikki signed with relief. "That was a close one." Nikki sat back, allowing herself to take a few deep breaths that she was unable to do before.

"We should wait a little while until they're gone. Then we can step down and find the Return button." David stated to her as he sat down as well. Little did they know….that many eyes were on them. Watching them carefully. The two teens waited a while till the Keepers were out of sight.

"It should be safe now. Let's go." David whispered as he stood up. Heading for the stairs. Before Nikki could make a step. A strong, hairy hand grasp over her mouth, covering her screams. More hands grabbed at her arms and was lifting her up.

But David could hear parts of Nikki's screams, making him turn around. His eyes widen, seeing Nikki was being kidnapped by the monkeys from the Jungle Book.

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" He shouted angrily as he charged towards them. He grabbed at one of the monkeys, but it pushed him away.

"David!" Nikki cried out in panic through the monkey's mouth as she was being carried away.

At this point, David didn't have a choice. He had to use her powers to save her. He rubbed his hand in a fast pace. Forming a ball of electric sparks in his hands. Aiming towards the monkeys that held her.

The monkeys screeched and cried out in pain by the electrical shock. The impact of the shock made them let go of Nikki. David ran over to her, catching her in his arms before she landed on the floor. Nikki looked over at him, her jaws dropped. Shocked by what she had just witnessed.

"Did you just…how…how did you…?" She stuttered, finding it hard to speak.

"Not now. We need to get out of here." He told her as he put her down.

Grabbing her hand, they sprinted into a run down the stairs. He could hear the screeching of the monkeys as they began to chase them out of the treehouse. David led her out of Adventureland and back into Frontierland. He pulled her into the Splash Mountain attraction. Hiding them behind the walls, watching the monkeys passing by the attraction. Not knowing that they were there as they kept going on their search for them.

Nikki panted in exhausted. Turning sharply to look at David. "What was that? How were you able to do that?!" She stopped herself before continuing. Realizing that she was acting crazy. She had to remain calm, and find out what was going on. She took a deep breath.

"Look, David. I'm not going to judge you, or get angry at you. I just want to know how you were able to use those…lightning power of yours. What are you?" She then turned her head away from him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I know you're human. At least I think you are."

"No, it's alright. I don't blame you if you get angry at me. I haven't told you the told truth about me. I just couldn't tell you because I didn't know if I could trust you. But we're a team. We're suppose to trust each other. I was wrong to keep that from you. I'm sorry, Nikki." He ensured her, being serious to his words. "You see, I'm not like other humans. I'm a Fairlie."

"A fairy?" She raised her eyebrows.

"No, Fairlie. It means 'fairly human'. It's a group of people that have these special abilities. Like seeing into the future or moving things with their mind. In my case, I have Electrokinesis. I can manipulate with electricity."

Nikki nodded as she understood, but there was more she had to know. "Before, you said that something was after you, and you couldn't go back. Back where?"

David sadly signed before speaking up. "There's a group of people that are after people like me who escaped their military base. I had to escape from there after they were using me to hurt people for their tests. I couldn't allow myself to do that." He glanced downward. "So, I've been running ever since then. Living a homeless life and traveling throughout the country. Untill Wayne found me recently and I've been sleeping there until I can find a new place to go. Wayne saw something in me, and had me becoming a Keeper and join you."

Nikki sadly glanced at him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, David. If I would of known, I wouldn't of freak out like that." She lifted his chin up to have him look at her. "And don't worry, I will not turn you in to the military. I would never do that to a friend." She warmly smiled at him.

David returned the same smile. "Thanks, Nikki. That means a lot to me."

"Well, that's what friends are for. In fact, since you've tell me about yourself, perhaps I should you something about me." She said before telling him her story of her life in California and that she moved to Flordia because of the death of her father.

David sadly glanced over at her, wrapping an arm around her comfort as he saw tears streamed down her face. "I'm so sorry, Nikki. About your father." He said to her as they both were starting to connect with each other. Both of them suffered pain, and then fate had brought them to Flordia. And now they were Keepers of Disney World.

Once they were save from the Monkeys, they both stepped out from Splash Mountain. "Those monkeys. They must have been working for the Overtakers." Nikki softly said to him, looking around.

"No doubt that they want that message you give to the Keepers. I just hope they were able to get that message from Wayne and got out of here." David began to walk alongside Nikki to head back to Fantasyland.

"We need to get out of here before we encounter anymore Overtakers. They probably know about us already." Nikki said with a worried look.

Both of them search around the area till Nikki found the return button in one of the bushes. Gesturing him to come over and hold onto his hand. "Well, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." He said, smiling at her. Nikki smiled, pressing the button to send both of them back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For the past few months, both Nikki and David had gone so many adventures together. Both day and night, and in all parks in Disney World. Wayne had always given them very important missions that involved the Keepers and helping them with their quest to stop the Overtakers while battling with their modern life.

Nikki had to deal with a mother that was having fears of her daughter's whereabouts, even though she was told about her after school job. And David had to deal with going back to school after months of hiding. Wayne was able to help him with that after telling him that he had a passion of being a Disney Imagineer.

At school, Nikki would normally pass by Finn in the halls or see him in the cafeteria. Remembering the rule of not having him see her in the Disney World. She wonders if the rules were the same in their school. It would be hard to try to avoid him in a school like this. There were times that she wanted to talk to him, having so many questions about the Keepers. But, the fear and the promise prevented her to do so.

As she was staring at him from another table, her phone beeped. She received a text message from David. Telling her that they had to meet up at Disney Hollywood Studios tonight. A message from Wayne.

She stared down at her phone before turning to look at Finn just as the school bully, Greg Luowski walked into the cafeteria. She quickly noticed that his eyes weren't not the usual brown that she would normally be. They were green. Eerily green. His eyes searched around the room. She thought that he was seeking Finn. But then his focused was turned on her, giving her a glare.

Nikki glanced around her, wondering who he was staring at. Then she realized. He was looking straight towards her. Like he was angry at her. But she didn't understand why he would be angry at her. They never met before.

Finn also noticed the glance from Luowski, but he wasn't staring at him. This made him turn his head to look behind him. Nikki quickly grabbed her huge math book, opening it up on the table to cover her face. She was afraid to show her face in front of Finn in case he recognized her.

Luowski huffed, marching passed both of them. Nikki signed with relieved that he didn't do anything to cause trouble. But it still made her worried that he might still try something to her or Finn.

While in the hallway, Nikki pondered upon the thought of Luowski and his strange behavior. She wondered if it had something to do with the Overtakers. Or maybe she was overthinking things too much. Ever since she became a Keeper, she had a hard time feeling safe anywhere. She always felt that she was always being watched.

Wayne had warned her about Maleficent, one of the leaders of the Overtakers. Luckily, she never encountered her yet, but she still feared her.

As she reached her locker, a strong pair of hands grabbed her and shoved her onto her locker. Making her head her head. Her eyes met with Luowski with fear. There was no one in the hallways with them, leaving her completely alone.

"I'm only giving you this warning once. And this goes for the Fairlie boy too. Stay out of our way. Or you get hurt." Luowski sneered at her, holding her arms tightly. Her eyes widen at the mention of David. He knew about him too. It was the Overtakers. They were using Luowski to spy on the Keepers. They must have known about her and David as well after they were helping the Keepers.

"If you think this is going to scare me away, then you're wrong, Luowski." Nikki glared at him. Surprised at herself that she had the guts to say that to him. But this only made his grip tighten on her. Was he going to hurt her? Kidnap her?

Luowski hestitated, letting go of her arm. Maybe he feared he would get caught by the teachers for hurting a girl. He took a step back from her, glaring at her. "As I said, one warning is all you get, Tyler." With that, he turned around and left the hallways.

Shaken by his words, she fell onto the floor to gather up her thoughts. Despite what he said, she wasn't going to give up. And she wasn't going to let the Overtakers control her too.

Later that night, Nikki met up with David at the Star Tours in Disney Hollywood Studios, crossing over in their DHI forms. This time, she changed her clothes into wearing a black shirt and jacket, blue jeans, and her blue converses. She told him everything that has been happening in her school. The main one is that Overtakers were now in the schools spying on them. And her encounter with Luowski.

David was angered by this. He couldn't believe Luowski would dare lay a hand on Nikki and threatened to hurt her.

"If I ever see Luowski, I will teach him to mess with you." He said as he stared at her with a sad glance.

"Don't worry about me, David. I can handle myself. After all, I'm a daughter of a soldier." She tried to ensure him with a small smile. It was kind of him to care about her, but she didn't want David to get into trouble with Luowski. Even though he could electrocute Luowski's butt.

Either way, both of them have to put their emotions aside to focus on their mission. They had to find a clue in the park that can help them figure out what the Overtakers were up to. They only had one night to search around.

They began their search by heading to Echo Lake in the center of the park. Luckily, the other Keepers were in Epcot tonight. So there were no problems with running into them. But they still have to be aware of the Overtakers that would be out about searching for them.

"Alright, if I were a clue, where would I be?" Nikki asked mostly to herself as she glanced around the place.

David sat there and thought about it. Then a thought came to his head. "Wayne told me that one time when he was kidnapped years ago, the Overtaker used the Fantasmic Stage as their hideout. Maybe we should check out there." He suggested.

"And, if that doesn't work, we can check out the One Man's Dream museum. I have a feeling there's a clue there." She spoke up.

"Right." David nodded. "And we have to stick together. If we separate, the Overtakers can trap us. We can't allow that to happen." He said that like he was her father. Making her roll her eyes. But he did have a good point.

Both them made their way over to the Fantasmic entrance. But they stopped when they heard voices coming from inside the stage area. Nikki pulled David to hide behind the bushes to hide themselves. Emmployees? Or Overtakers? Whoever was talking, they couldn't risk anyone seeing them.

Nikki caught sight of a figure walking passed the bushes. The person was wearing a long red and black robe. And was carrying a snake staff. Jafar. She recognized him from Aladdin. With him, was a lion with dark fur and another man in black and purple robes. Scar and Frollo. The three of them cautious glanced around, making sure the emmployee weren't around before entering the entrance to Fantasmic.

"Did you see that?" Nikki asked David in a whisper.

David nodded. "Yeah. The Overtakers. No doubt that they're here for the meeting."

"Let's just hope we don't meet Maleficent." She whispered with a worried look.

David gives her the same worried look. He could probably handle Maleficent, but he didn't know what sort of powers she had. And in the movie, Sleeping Beauty, she was the most powerful villain in Disney.

Both them also stepped through the entrance, hiding themselves behind the trees. Watching all of the Disney Villains gathering around on the stage as they were beginning their meeting.

"Our plans are working brilliantly my friends!" Nikki could hear the familiar voice of Maleficent. "Soon, the Keepers will be ours for the taking." The other Overtakers laughed by this.

"I have the OTKs carrying on with their missions. And I know you all will be ready to strike them. They can't possibly escape from us. Not even in their DHIs forms." Maleficent explained with glee.

"What do they mean by that?" Nikki whispered. Only to be hushed by David as he wanted to hear more. Concern spread across his face.

"Frollo, do you have the Return button?" Maleficent turned to him.

"Of course, my lady." Frollo smirked, holding up the Keepers' return button. Nikki's eyes widen.

"What about the other two brats?" Gaston interupted. "The girl and the Fairlie?"

"My spy had given the warning to the girl that if both of them tried anything, they will be dealt with." Maleficent sneered in reply. "Just leave them to me."

"Nikki, we have to go." David whispered, pulling her up from the bush and quietly ran out of the Fantasmic entrance. Both of them started heading away from the area, reaching The Tower of Terror. Once inside of the building, David led them into the small room that guests would go before the ride.

"David, this is bad." Nikki give him a worried look. "Without that Return button, the Keepers are stuck in Epcot. They'll never return to their sleeping bodies."

"It's very bad. But I think I have a plan." David said. He went silence as the lights in the room dimmed and went completely dark. The screen turned on before them. Showing the Twilight Zone.

"I forget even at night, the rides are still operating." Nikki said as both of them watched the show being played. In one part of the episode, they showed the lightning that struck the hotel and the five passengers disappear due to the burst of electricity. The host then tells them that they will be part of the story. With that, the screen goes black and the lights go on.

"That's it." Nikki spoke up, pointing to the screen.

"What's it?" David turned to her.

"The clue. Electricity. The five passengers were affected by the electricity."

"How is that a clue?" David looked confused.

"When lightning hits a building or electricity pole, it causes an effect. It spazzes and has a malfunction. Causing a problem in the system."

"Meaning…" David spoke up as he realizes this. "The DHIs will be effect by electricity. Their servers will have problems and they won't be able to fight back."

"Exactly." Nikki frowned. Hating the idea that she was right. "And the part when the hosts that we'll be part of the ride. It means-"

"We'll be next. After they deal with the Keepers, they're coming after us." He completed her sentence. He turned as the doors opened beside them.

"Come on, let's keep moving." He told her as they both stepped out into the hallway that led them to the room where the ride begins.

"David, I've been thinking-" Nikki tried to speak but David stopped her. Both of them stood in silence as they looked around.

"Something's wrong. There's no employee here." David looked around to find anyone.

Nikki shivered, feeling the room getting cold. Her breath could be seen as puff of steam. David also was feeling the cold.

"Hide." He warned her as he pulled her behind the wall to hide themselves. The cold feeling, David knew very well from Wayne. Before he could say anything, a dark figure stepped into the room.

"Silly children." Nikki's heart dropped, hearing Maleficent's voice ranging out into the room. Appearing into the room. "Do you think you can hide from me? I know you're in here." She sneered as she searched around the room for them.

Nikki over her own mouth to stop herself from panting in fear. David did the same.

"Didn't we warned you to stay away?" She asked, tilting her head to look behind each wall as she was hunting them down.

"Come out wherever you are. You will not be harmed, as long as you cooperate." Maleficent smirked as she spoke up.

Nikki placed a hand on David's shoulder. "I'm going to try something. If anything bad happens, you know what you have to do." She whispered.

David hesitated, not wanting Nikki to get hurt, but he worriedly nodded his head. He knew what she meant that he had to do if Maleficent tried anything.

With that, Nikki stepped out from behind the wall and approached Maleficent.

"Ah, there you are." Maleficent smirked, stepping towards her. Nikki tried so hard not to show fear, putting on a brave face. Trying to remain herself that she was a Keeper, and a daughter of a brave soldier. She will not back down.

"My, how brave you are, and very clever. Though, I can't say the same for your friend over there." She motioned to David.

"I-I just don't want you to harm us." Nikki spoke up, looking at the witch. Avoiding her green eyes. "I just want you to let us go. We'll walk away from this. We'll never disturb you Overtakers again." She lied to her.

"I can't trust that, my dear." Maleficent crept closer to her, staring the young woman down. "I should just kill you both. But, I think you both are rather useful. How would you like to be part of our family. As a OTK?" She offered to the girl.

This was something Nikki feared most of all. Betraying Wayne and the Kingdom Keepers to join the Overtakers. Being a helpless slave to them and following their orders. She couldn't allow that to happen.

Seeing her hesitate, Maleficent placed her hand under Nikki's chin. Pulling her head up to force her to look at her. "Now now, my dear. Don't fret. Just look into my eyes." He eerily ordered her. Nikki was forced to look into the witch's eyes.

"Nikki NO!" David yelled out, hitting Maleficent on her chest with the electricity bolt, knocking her over onto the floor.

He grabbed Nikki by her arm and pulled her back into the hallway. Getting her back into the same room where the entrance was. Hiding her behind the wall to look over at her. She had a hazed look in her eyes. But luckily they weren't green. Maleficent didn't take full control of her.

"Nikki, wake up." He shook her, having a grip on her arms. Nikki shook her head after hearing David's voice. Trying to wake up.

"W-What happened?" She asked, holding her head.

"Maleficent tried to put you under her spell. If you looked into her eyes longer, you would have been one of the OTKs. Like Luowski." He told her, still worried about her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright." She told him, still hazy but was returning back to her old self.

"Let's get out of here. We still have to find a way to warn the Keepers." He said as he sneak over to the door. He looked around to see if it was clear. Seeing no Overtakers out there, he gestured Nikki to follow him out of the building.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"David, I thought about something back at the Tower of Terror. Nikki tried to speak up as they both were sneaking over to Rock n' Roll Coaster.

"What?" David turned to her as they reached the ride. Getting them behind the guitar to keep themselves hidden from the Overtakers.

"I don't think the Overtakers know about our Return button." She whispered to him.

"I don't think so either." David cautiously looked around before turning to Nikki. "And I thought about a plan. If we can get the Return over to the Keepers, we can all use it to get back to our bodies."

"But they're all the way in Epcot. And we're here. If we try to get out, the Overtakers can spot us." Nikki said with a frown.

"Maybe through the main entrance, but I know another way." David smiled at her. He gives another glance around to see if the Overtakers were gone before he led Nikki through the courtyard.

"But first, we need to find the Return button. According to Wayne, it's around here somewhere." Both Nikki and David begin to look around the area of Echo Lake. Then something catches Nikki's eyes. She quickly spotted the Return button in a ziplock bag…in the lake.

Without thinking she held her breath and jumped into the lake, swimming downwards towards the ziplock bag. Picking it up from the sea floor. She was starting to swim up till something grabbed her ankle. It was a black tentacle, belong to Ursula.

"Going somewhere, darling." The sea witch smirked, charging another tentacle towards her, but Nikki managed to kick her away and shook the other tentacle away from her ankle before swimming up towards the surface. She gasped as her head rose above the waters, making David startled and turned towards her.

"I got it!" She exclaimed as she climbed out of the cold waters.

"Great! Now let's get out of here." David then led Nikki towards the direction of One Man's Dream Museum.

"You said that you know another way out of here? How?" Nikki stared at him oddly. Still soaked from being in the water.

"Hanging out with Wayne, you know some of the secrets from him." David started to explain as they walked through the museum. Looking at the displays from Walt Disney's ideas for the parks in Disneyland and Disney World. Nikki smiled as she was seeing all of this. If they weren't running from the Overtakers, she would stay in this place all night.

David led her into the theater room, still looking around in case any Overtakers were following them. He could hear footsteps heading for the theater. He knew that they had to get out of there fast. He took Nikki's hand and pulled her to the back door that were located next to the screen.

"Quickly you fools! They're in here!" Frollo's voice called out. They were getting closer.

David quickly opened the back door and guided them out of the theater. Closing the door quickly before Frollo and the guards could even stepped into the theater.

Once they were outside and onto Studio Land, away from the cameras. Both Nikki and David found themselves invisible.

"Whoa! We're invisible!" Nikki beamed, looking down at her hands. But it wasn't there. "I didn't know we can do that."

They both hurried down into the back streets of Disney's Hollywood Studios. Reaching the gates, they climbed up and out of the park. Finding themselves on an empty road.

"If we keep going down World Drive, and then turn right onto Buena Vista Road, it should lead us to the road heading into the back way of Epcot." David instructed. Nikki was shock, yet amazed that he remembered all of that.

"I told you. Wayne told me about this passage." David grinned.

"Then let's get a move on. We only have five hours before the sun rises." Nikki said to him. Both of them ran down the World Drive, and then made a right onto Buena Vista Road. Luckily in their invisible state, no one could spot them.

The sight of the entrance of Epcot made Nikki signed in relief as she was catching her breath from running. "We made it." She said before they headed down towards the entrance. The closer they got to the park, the more their DHI forms were showing up. Nikki was able to see her hands and her entire body again. As well as David.

"We're closer to the cameras. We're reappearing again." Nikki told him.

David held an arm out to stop her, pointing to the security guard close to the gateway. Luckily the guard didn't spot them, but they still had to get passed him. If the guard spotted them, they would be caught.

"Follow my lead." Nikki instructed as he made her way over to the entrance. David looked over at her with confusion before following closely behind her. As they reached up to the security check, the guard turned to them.

"Hey! You two!" He called out to them, walking over to them.

"Hello, welcome to Epcot. I'm Nikki." Nikki acted out like she was one of the DHI hosts. Since was in the hologram form. Seeing what she was doing, David played along.

"And I'm David. And we are Disney Host Interactive. Today, we will be our hosts. And guide you through the park." He showed off a smile.

The guard stared at them in confusion, rubbing his head. He pulled out a walkie talkie and turned away. "Umm, Joe? I think there's a malfunction in the system. Those DHI hosts just appeared before me. Can you have a look at it?"

As he spoke, Nikki and David took the opportunity to move away from the guard and made their way towards the Showcase theme park.

The guard turned back to look at them, but they were already gone. He looked around for them, scratching his head. "I must be seeing things. Overly tired, I am." He groaned and went back to patrolling the entrance.

As they reached the side of Spaceship Earth, both teen laughed softly. "I can't believe that actually worked." David grinned.

"Me either." She signed, stopping to look around. "Though, we won't be lucky next time. We might encounter Overtakers around here."

"Right." He nodded. "Where should we start to find the Keepers? They should still be in this park."

"We could check The Sea with Nemo and Friends place first, and then work our way into the park. It's a huge place. They could be anywhere." She suggested, though worried about the Keepers' whereabouts.

After checking the Nemo ride and Soarn', the two were heading into the Journey Into Imagination With Figment building. Once inside, both of them stuck together to search around. Both of them took a trip on the ride to reach the photo area. They hid themselves so they wouldn't be spotted in the photos.

They both then approached a lounge where guests can chill and relax, having chairs and computers. Though at night, it was empty and quiet.

"No one's here. Let's move onto the next attraction." David said as he turned around. Eyes widen at the sight of two crash dummies from Test Track standing in front of him. Their expressionless faces stared at the teens before moving towards them.

"Run!" Nikki grabbed David's hand and pulled him with her to exit the Lounge and headed for the doors that led outside. They reached outside and hid themselves into the bushes. They watched as the crash dummies exited out of the building and went into the other direction to look for the teens.

"Thank goodness they didn't see us here." Nikki felt relieved, peeking from the bush.

"Let's move before they come looking over here again." David said before both of them stepped out from the bush. They made their way over to the lake close to the Canada location.

"I think our best way to hide from sight and get around the world to find the Keepers is to use this boat and use it to go around the park." Nikki suggested as she spotted a boat with a crew member nearby.

"Umm..I don't think that's a good idea." David said worriedly.

"Why is that?" Nikki looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I have this fear of water. I always had it since I was a kid. Being on a boat makes it even more complicated for me. Because I'm afraid it'll sink into the water and I'll drown." He confessed with a frown. This made Nikki frown.

"David, the boat should be safe. It's been tested it out many times. Otherwise they would never let passengers get on it. Don't worry. You'll be safe on it." She held onto his hand for encouragement. "I promise you, you will not drown." She said, smiling.

Seeing her smile made him have a small smile across his face. "Alright then. I trust you." He said to her before both of them headed into the boat. Hiding themselves in the back of the tour boat before the cast member got on and started the boat. Driving it around the lake. David and Nikki looked across the lake to see if they could spot anything.

It wasn't long before they could see a few teens running into Japan. They both recognized them as Finn, Philby, and Maybeck.

"It's them." David whispered. Both of them watched as the Keepers were being chased by the Huns from Mulan.

"They're in trouble." Nikki worriedly said.

"Hey, look over there." David tapped her shoulder and pointed towards France. Willa, Charlene, Amanda, and Jess were running away from the Cathedral guards from the Hunchback of Notre Dame.

"It looks like they're all in trouble." He stated, also worried.

Nikki looked over at the crew member as he was driving the boat. She knew that they we're stopping at the moment. But they needed to get to the Keepers quickly.

"David, we have to swim to get to them." She said as she reached for the back door to the boat. This catches David's attention quickly, turning towards her.

"Nikki, I'm not swimming." He whispered loudly as he was freaking out. "And swimming won't give us enough time to each the Keepers.

"Then we'll wait till we get close enough to land to jump out." Nikki turned to him.

"That means we still have to swim to get to land." David grew more worried by the fact he had to swim. "And I can't swim."

Nikki realized that she couldn't get David to swim. Not when he had a fear of the water. So she couldn't force him to do it. "Then I'll go ahead and get to shore while you find a way to get the boat to stop." She said to him before she opened the back door and jumped into the water. Taking swim lessons since she was little, and dancing required her to be physical, Nikki proved to be a strong swimmer. With her strength, she moved her arms and legs to paddle herself over to the bay of Morocco.

Meanwhile, David waited in the back of the boat, watching the crew member driving the boat around pass the America bay and move onwards to Germany bay where he was making his stop. Reaching the bay, David quickly exited the back door and jumped onto the pier before the man spotted him. He blamed himself for not following Nikki into the lake. But once again, fear gripped him.

Hearing footsteps, David began to panic. There was no place he could hide on the pier. He had no choice but to jump into the water. He hesitated, but he managed to pull his act together and jump into the lake.

Under the surface, David groan in fear and whaled his arms around. Trying to find a way to float. His anxiety didn't make things better for him. But he looked ahead of him, seeing a huge wooden blank that held the pier up. He kicked his foot around, forcing himself to move his body towards it. Wrapping his arm around it, he climbed up until his head reached above the surface. He gasped for air, coughing out the water from his lungs. He couldn't believe it, but he managed to survive his first swim. Though it wasn't really much of a swim.

He froze as he heard footsteps running onto the boat.

"Hey! What are you-" He heard the man in the boat yell out before his voice became muffled. Then more footsteps was leaving the boat. David figured that it was the Overtakers and they had taken the boat driver. He had to get out of the waters and get onto dry land. He signed, and tried again to kick his legs and arms to push himself towards the shore.

Nikki reached the shore, pulling herself out of the water. This was the second time in one night that she was soaked. But she couldn't let that interfere with her mission to warn the Keepers.

At the sight of the Cathedral guards, she hid herself in a bush. Watching them run pass her and make their way over to the Keeper girls. She could see that they were heading for the America Gardens Theater. Seeing that it was safe to move, she ran down the path to catch up with the guards. Perhaps she could cause a distraction to get them away from the girls. Long enough for them to escape.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

David was shaking the water off of him, though he couldn't help but being completely soaked. He hoped that he didn't have to be near the water again. It was something he didn't want to encounter anytime soon.

The memories of the day of his parents' death came into his mind. He was only eight when his parents lost control of their car and it dove into the lake. The car sunk in, taking his parents' lives. And him being the only survivor. Then the days that the Military kept him in their base flashed into his mind. He remembered when the soldiers used to push him into the water to test him out to see if he could make it out alive. Seeing if he could swim. He begged for them to stop, but they ignored his pleads. And he couldn't use their powers on them, knowing what electricity does in water.

No! He told himself, shaking his head. He told himself to focus on the task ahead of him.

He made his way into the Germany Pavilion. With no one there, especially the Overtakers, it made it easier for him to run through the street and into the Italy square. He worried about Nikki. Hoping that she made it out safely. And didn't put herself into danger.

He stopped in his tracks as two of the Huns spotted him, making their way towards him with blades.

"Umm…easy, gentlemen." He put his hands up to show that he was unharmed. "I don't want to hurt you. But I will have to if you try anything."

The Huns laughed by his comment. "How a small boy like you fight us with no weapons." One of them sneered as they crept closer to him. Having their swords ready to strike at him.

David formed a lightning bolt in his hands. It kept making sharp shocks into his hands due to them still being soaked by the water. But he managed to keep the pain down long enough to send the bolts at the Huns' chests. Giving them a painful shock. Both of them fell onto the ground uncurious.

David's hand shook violently after delivering the electrical attack. It would take him a while before his hands would stop shaking and be back to normal. But he couldn't wait long. He had to stop the other Huns from reaching the Keepers.

He held his hands and kept running further into the Italy area in search of the Keepers.

…..

Nikki stepped out of her hiding spot, staring over at the Cathedral guards. "Hey loser! Over here!" She called out loudly, waving her hands around wildly. This quickly catches the guards' attention and they charged towards her.

"Hey kid! Halt!" One of them shouted at her as they were chasing her down back into the France area. Nikki led them towards the water and quickly moved out onto the side. The guards couldn't stop themselves fast enough, having them all fall into the lake.

Nikki smiled at her success, then rushed back into the Japan area to look for the Keepers. Having no luck with finding them yet. Were they hiding from the Overtakers? Or searching into one of the buildings for a clue? As she was searching around, she spotted David across from her. She rushed over towards him with a concerned look.

"What happened? Why are you all wet? And what's happening to your hands?" She asked him as she noticed his hands were still shaking.

"I'll explain later. For now we have to find the Keepers." He whispered as low as he could. Seeing the American Adventure Pavilion ahead of them, they both rushed over there. But they both stopped as they saw a figure standing in front of the building. They hid behind the trees on the side. Peering out to see who it was.

It was Finn. He was alone. Nikki thought she should run over there to tell him. But before she could move, the other Keepers join him. Making her stay in her hiding place.

"Did you find them?" Finn asked the team. Each member shook their heads.

"No, there's no one around here." Charlene responded. They all looked worried.

"Do…do you think they were captured?" Willa asked, her voice shaken.

"I don't know. But we have to find them. They could be in danger." Finn told them.

Both Nikki and David were confused. Wondering who they were looking for.

"Keepers!" They heard a man's voice. It was Wayne. He was standing in a far distance from them. The teens glanced over at him, surprised to see him.

"Wayne? What are you doing here?" Finn asked him, still shocked. Wondering if this was the real Wayne."I thought you were hiding."

"I was." Wayne had a serious look on his face. "When Jess showed me the picture she drew, I had to come. The people you were looking for, they're-" Before Wayne could finish, suddenly a huge ball of fire flew towards him. engulfing him in flames and disappearing.

The Keepers were shocked by this. Finn started to scream for Wayne. Nikki wanted to cry right there. She didn't want to believe that Wayne was gone.

Before the Keepers could do anything else, a blue force field formed around the seven Keepers, trapping them inside. All of them were screaming and trying to break out of the force field. But no luck in that.

David and Nikki were shocked by all of this. Nikki wanted to rushed over them to help them, but David pulled her back. It wasn't long before the Keepers were surrounded by Maleficent and the other Overtakers.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise? I have the Keepers within my grasps." She coldly said, smirking down at the helpless teens. The other villains laughed and cheered.

Anger spread on David's face as they watched all of this happening. He wanted to strike all of the villains down with his powers. But because of his powers going haywire from being in the water, he was completely useless at the moment. And he knew Nikki couldn't stand a chance against the Overtakers on her own.

"You shouldn't of come here, my darlings." Maleficent circled around the force field. "Did you really think you would find them here? Frollo has them captured." She spoke up. The Keepers were shocked by this They felt that they had failed. The same feeling was felt with David and Nikki.

"Away with them!" She ordered as she turned away. The hologram trap with the Keepers vanished along with the Overtakers.

After a few moments, both David and Nikki sat up from the trees. Both of them looked over at each other with sadness. They had failed their mission to protect the Keepers. And now, Wayne was dead and the Keepers were in the hands of the Keepers.

While Nikki stared over at the spot were Wayne was taken, something caught David's eyes and he walked over to the object lying on the ground. Tears filled her eyes as she silently sobbed. She lost her father. And now she lost her childhood friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Things had changed through the pass few days since the events that took place at Epcot. Disney World was shut down to the public. The crew said that it had something to do with repairing stuff and they didn't want people to get hurt. But it was all a lie. The Overtakers had taken over the entire park. But they didn't know how to tell that to everyone, especially the children that loved to come to Disney World. The employees were dismissed from the park, making them unable to come back.

The worst of all. On the news, it had said that the five main DHI hosts were missing. They were asleep in their beds when they were taken over night. There was no mention of Amanda and Jess on the news, but Nikki had an awful feeling that they were missing too. Miss Nash probably didn't want to put this on the news, or she would get into trouble for two missing girls.

Nikki sat there at the table, slowly eating her cereal. Her mother glanced at her with a worried look. She was trying to figure what's been troubling her daughter. Besides the recent news or she lost her job due to the shutdown of Disney World. But Nikki didn't say anything to her.

"Umm…I have to get to work. I'll see you later, Nikki." Her mother said to her, giving her a smile. But Nikki didn't smile back like she would normally do. Not even a goodbye hug. This really made her mother upset. She made her way out the door to get to work. After she left, Nikki slowly push her bowl to the side and began to sob. Burying her face into her hands. What could she do now? She was unable to save the Keepers and Wayne.

As she sat there, there was a knock on the door. Nikki quickly wiped away her tears and walked over to the door to answer it. It was David.

"Are you alright?" He asked her with concern.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She said to cover up her emotions. Gesturing him to come inside. "So, why are you here?"

"I found something important." He said as he pulled out something from his backpack. A small black sketch journal.

"Where did you find that?" Nikki eyed the book in his hand.

"In Epcot, on the night the Keepers were taken. I think this belongs to Jess." He replied.

"Jess?"

"One of the Keepers' friends. And my old friend as well." He frowned.

Nikki stared at him in shock. "How do you know Jess?"

He signed before explaining. "She, and her sisters are Fairlies like I am. They escaped close to the time I also escape from the base. Jess's powers is to see into the future. And she draws it down to show what she saw. I read through this journal and I found something important."

He took the journal and placed it on the table. Flipping through the pages before finding the right page. Showing it to Nikki. Her eyes widen by what she saw.

"Is that…..us?"

He nodded. "Yes, Jess saw us. She knew about us becoming Keepers." He pointed to the picture of them running through the Frontierland street. Another picture he showed was them giving the card to Finn.

"She saw everything that we were going to do." Nikki said, still in shock.

"I'm afraid there's more to it." He grimly said before turning into the next page. It showed the Keepers captured, Wayne's death, and themselves being chased by Frollo's guards.

"She must of told the other Keepers about us. That's why they were at Epcot." He turned to look at Nikki. "They were looking for us. To save us. Because they thought we were the ones that were going to get captured. But it ended up with them getting captured."

"Is there anything else in the journal that she drawn? Possibly more clues to find them?" She asked him. David flipped the next page. There was silence for both of them by the next picture. It was both of them….sleeping in a coffin in some sort of goth Victorian clothing

"I-Is this a joke?" Nikki stuttered in fear.

"I don't know. But I don't want to believe it." David frown.

"Are you saying we're going to die?" Nikki backed away from the table, hugging herself.

"No, don't go saying that." David turned to her. "We're not going to die, Nikki." He walked over to her, holding her hand. "I promise you we will not die. No matter what the picture said. We'll be able to overcome this." He ensured her, making Nikki smile.

"But.." She frowned slightly. "The Keepers. How will we find them? They could be anywhere in the parks."

"I know. But we can't give up on them, Nikki. They're counting on us to save them, and save Disney. Wayne sacrificed himself so we can save the Keepers. I know you're scared. I'm scared too. But we can't let fear stop us. I had to let go of my fear when I had to hide in the water." He explained.

"Was that why you were all wet?" She asked, then she smiled at him when he nodded. Wrapping her arms around him. "You conquered your own fear."

"Yes, and it's time to face both of our fears. The Overtakers themselves." He said in a serious tone.

Nikki nodded as she agreed with him. "You're right. I can't let the Overtakers take our friends away and then destroy Disney. We must fight back. We'll start now. And we aren't going back to our bodies till the Keepers are safe."

"Wait, I don't have a place to sleep. With Wayne gone, I can't stay at the apartment." He frowned by this.

Nikki took a moment to think. He couldn't sleep at her house. Her mother would freak out. And he couldn't sleep on the streets. It was uncomfortable. Then an idea popped into her head. She went into her room and pulled out a box that she had saved for emergencies. Inside, was over 500 dollars in cash.

"What's that for?" He looked at her in confusion.

"We're getting a room for you at a motel. It'll last you for a few days." She stated.

"No, I'm not taking your money, Nikki." He put his hands out to protest.

"You need a place to rest so we can be DHIs. It's the only way."

"No way, Nikki. I'm not taking the money. And besides, you need an ID to reserve a room. And neither of us have that. We're not sixteen yet." David tried to explain.

"Perhaps I can help." A voice of an old woman spoke up, making both teen turn around. Nikki's grandmother stood in the doorway, overhearing the conversation.

"Grandma?" She raised her eyebrows.

"You don't need to explain, Nikki. I know everything. About the Keepers, Wayne, everything." She folded her arms.

"Are you mad?" She give her a worried look.

"Yes, for not telling me. But, not enough to stop you." She smiled. Both teens were stunned.

"You mean…"

"That's right. I'm going to help you both. After all, someone has to save Disney. And you're the only two to do so." She said as she pulled out her ID card. Nikki beamed and hugged her grandmother.

"Oh, thank you, Grandma!" She smiled up at her.

"Don't thank me, yet. Come you two." She picked up her car keys. "We have to get to a motel."

"But, what about mother?" Nikki asked with concern.

"If she asks, just let me talk to her." She smirked before leading them to her car. "But, we don't have time. You two have to get to Disney World right now.

Nikki and David both showed up at the same time in their DHI forms, finding themselves in the middle of Main Street. During the day, it would be crowded with tourist. But now, it was empty. It was like a ghost town.

Nikki turned her head upwards, seeing the sky wasn't pleasant either. It was covered by the dark clouds. Making this place gloomier than it already was. The Magic Kingdom they knew no longer had the magic it had before.

The Disney characters that would roam around either in the daytime or nighttime were also gone. Were they hiding? Or were they captured? Or did they join the dark side?

"This is awful." Nikki frowned at the sight around them.

"Come on, we have to keep moving before anyone spots us." David said before he and Nikki headed down Main Street to get to Cinderella's Castle. It was a good place to start looking for places where the Overtakers were keeping the Keepers. Maybe perhaps look for someone to help them. But who were they going to trust in this place?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Alright, we'll start looking around here in Fantasyland before we move around here. And then our next location will be Epcot." Nikki explained the plan, cautiously looking around to make sure no one was hearing them. Then she stared down at the Magic Kingdom map that she had picked up from the entrance.

"We'll have to make our search fast. Who knows what the OTs will do to the Keepers during this time. We already lost so much time." He admitted as he too stared down at the map. "Also, we have to be careful ourselves. If the Overtakers find us, they'll go after us."

"Right, let's get moving." Nikki nodded and folded the map up before they both stepped out of Cinderella's castle to begin their search. Walking throughout Fantasyland, looking through each shop, attraction, and restaurant. But no such luck finding them there. So they continued their search into Frontierland and Adventureland. Unable to find their friends in those places. Their only place left was Tomorrowland and Main Street. And they were losing their nighttime hours. Soon the sun would raise and they would have to wake up soon.

Both Keepers had to keep themselves hidden at all times to make sure they were not spotted. They were very lucky this time, but they didn't want to take any chances to just step out of the OTs were already aware of them and would do anything to hunt them down and catch them like the other Keepers.

By the time they reached Main Street, it was three o'clock in the morning. Only two more hours before the sunrise and more of the cast members would show up for work. They had to hurry up with their search.

Both of them stopped in their tracks when they heard footsteps. It sounded so close to them. So they hid behind one of the bushes, peering out to see who it was. It was the same pirates from before. They were scanning the area, probably searching for them. They passed by the bush where the two teens were hidden. Not finding them, the pirates moved to the other parts of the park.

"We'll wait a bit before we move on." David instructed to Nikki as they both waited till they began to move once again. Heading straight towards Tomorrowland.

Tomorrowland was the same as the other parks, quiet and empty. But there was something that wasn't right by the feeling. David felt this, feeling more concerned for both of their safety.

"Stay close to me." David whispered to Nikki as they moved further into the park, glancing around at the attractions and shops.

Both of them froze again, hearing footsteps. They turned around and saw the same pirates running straight towards them.

"Run!" David grabbed Nikki's hand and ran in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" Nikki give him a worried look before turning to see the angry pirates.

"Space Mountain! We'll hide there!" He told her before rushing her into the Space Mountain building. Once inside, they ran through the empty line to get onto the ride.

"On three, we'll jump in. One….two….three…." Nikki and David hopped onto the space car before it quickly took off on the railings in a fast pace before the pirates could reach them. The coaster was rushing so fast, making loops and twirls that it was hard to focus for them. Though, Nikki thought she heard a scream. Not her own, or David's, but another girl's scream.

Nikki looked around to see if she could find the source, but they were going too fast and dark to see what was around them. Her attention was caught when the ride came to an interrupted halt as the ride ended. Allowing them to step out.

"David, I heard someone down there." Nikki began to explained as they both stepped onto the escalator.

"What?" He quickly turned to her.

"I heard screaming below us. I think the Keepers are down there somewhere. We have to go down there." Nikki didn't waste any time, running up the escalator to get to the doors.

"Nikki wait!" David called out after her, rushing over to her. He grabbed her shoulder to stop her, pointing to the pirates that were waiting for them outside.

"Hold it right there, children!" Two more pirates came up behind them, pointing their swords at them. Nikki and David had no choice or escape route, putting their hands up.

"Alright, you got us." David said to them, not wanting any trouble from them, or didn't want Nikki to get hurt.

Before the pirates could grab them, they were shot down by laser shots. Both teens turned around, seeing Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story aiming his laser at the pirates.

"You two! Get out of here! I'll hold them back for you!" Buzz told them in a serious tone. Nikki grabbed David's hand and heading out of the door as Buzz kept shooting down the other pirates so they could escape.

"I can't believe it! Buzz Lightyear is helping us." David couldn't help but to grin as he said this. Both of them took the front entrance again to get to the line. Instead of getting onto the ride, they climbed down the ladder to get into the dark tunnels. Filled with many catwalks and ladders. It was like a giant maze. They both headed downwards, climbing down on the ladders till they reached to a small storage room beneath.

"This must be where they're being kept." Nikki whispered before approaching the storage room door. Seeing that it was locked.

"We can try going through the door. We are only holograms." David suggested as he stepped forward. He cleared his mind till it was completely empty and he felt calm. Allowing his DHI to go through the door. Nikki then followed behind him, stepping through the door as well.

Both of them looked around the room in shock. The Keepers weren't there. At least not anymore. The Overtakers must of moved them when she heard them, Nikki thought. David caught sight of something on the floor, picking it up. It was a crumpled up piece of paper. He carefully unwrapped it and read the paper.

"Nikki, you need to see this." He turned to her to show her what was on the paper. Nikki walked over to him, seeing the paper.

On it, was a picture of Sorcerer Mickey's Hat. Nikki figured that Jess must of left it for them as a clue to where the OTs were taking them.

"We better hide that for now and get out of here." Nikki cautiously said before David shoved the paper into his pocket. Both of them made their way out of the storage room and stepped back onto the catwalks. David stopped, rubbing his arms.

Nikki took a deep breath and let it out, seeing the steam coming out of her mouth. The air felt really cold. Maleficent. She was there. But they couldn't see her. That was their signal that they had to get out of there before she finds them.

They both made it out of the maze and back into the same line where the ride starts. Heading for the front doors.

Once they got outside, they saw that no one was around. The pirates were gone. And so was Buzz. But they didn't have time to look for them. They had to find the Return and get back home. Thinking of returning here after the park opens to look for any more clues.

They made their way back to Cinderella's castle where they had hidden the Return button. Nikki search around the place, looking for it. After a while, she started to panic.

"What's wrong?" David looked at her with concern.

"The Return! It's gone!" She exclaimed.

His eyes widen by this, helping her search for it. He remembered her putting it in the bush so they could find it easily. But it wasn't there anymore. As Nikki said, it was gone.

"The Overtakers. They must of known we would come here. They have the Return." David huffed, sitting on the ground in defeat.

"So, that means….we can't go back into our bodies. We're stuck as DHIs." Nikki ran her hands into her hair, freaking out more.

"Our old selves are stuck in the Sleeping Beauty Syndrome We'll never be able to wake up." David glanced over at her with a sad glance. He felt so sick to his stomach, blaming himself for getting them trapped there. Why didn't he hide the Return in a more safer place where the OTs couldn't find it?

This made Nikki even more uneasy as she thought about it. What was her mother going to say? What happens when her mother goes to wake her up, and she doesn't wake up? She felt that she was going to break down and cry.

….

Finn fletched as he heard the screaming sound, making him open his eyes slightly. He couldn't move. Something was holding him down. Rope? As he groaned, he found that his sounds were block by something covering his mouth.

In his vision, he could see Jess across from him. She was tied up and gagged. Crying as the pirates surrounded her. Before he could even do anything, one of the pirates stood over him. Greeting him with a disgusting grin with his yellow teeth. "Time to go back to sleep, kid." He sneered before kicking his foot into Finn's face. Then his whole world when dark.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nikki paced around impatiently in the shadows, keeping herself hidden with David as the sun rose in the sky. As long as they were hidden from the cameras, their DHIs were well hidden and they became invisible. It was the only way they could hide from the Overtakers, even in the sunlight.

At this point, Nikki wished there were cast members and guests roaming around. She hated to see an empty park. Especially when they knew that the Overtakers were patrolling the park and she couldn't see them. She was afraid that if they stepped out from the castle, they could get caught.

"We can't stay here forever. They'll eventually come looking here for us. And we have to find the Keepers." David stated as he remained seated on the ground.

"But if we go out there, they'll spot us." Nikki turned to him, folding her arms. "If we could get passed them, we can get out of the Magic Kingdom." She walked over to David, sitting down next to him.

"That clue. Of Mickey's Hat. I think it means they're at Disney's Hollywood Studios." David turned to her as he started to explain in a soft tone. Not wanting the OTs to hear them. "But you were right, they were at Space Mountain before the Overtakers took them elsewhere."

"That scream though." Nikki rubbed her arm, having concern on her face. "I have a bad feeling about it. The Keepers could be in serious trouble. What if they're being tortured?"

"I really hope not. But if they do, the Overtakers will pay for it." David narrowed his eyes. He hated the thought of torture. He remembered the people that captured him, they tortured him in order to test his powers. The worse kind was when they purposely tried to drown him. He shook his head, trying to shake off the thought. He then turned his attention back to Nikki.

"We're going to need a plan to get out of here before the OTs come looking over here." David said as he stared out of the castle into the empty streets. He then noticed across the street, was a young woman with long red, curly hair. He recognized her as the brave warrior girl from the movie, Brave.

"Nikki, look over there." He whispered, tapping her shoulders. Gesturing to the young woman that was making hand gestures that she wanted them to come to her.

"Isn't that Merida?" Nikki raised her eyebrows at the other girl. Was it a cast member? Or was this the real Merida?

"She wants us to come to her?" He said to her.

"Can we trust her?" Nikki asked cautiously.

"If she was an OT, she would of attacked us by now. And besides, she's one of the heroes in the stories. I think it's safe to trust her. Come on." He took Nikki's hand and cautiously walked over to the trash cans where Merida was calling them to.

"Ye the Keepers?" Merida asked softly in her Scottish accent.

"Yes, we are." Nikki nodded as she replied. "Have you come to help us?"

"Absolutely." Merida smiled before cautiously looking around. "We need to talk somewhere else. It's not safe here." She stated in a serious tone, looking around the place a few more times to make sure it was safe to make their move.

"Stay close to me." She whispered before leading them out of Fantasyland. Making sure to keep themselves hidden whenever there was a sighting of a OT and their minions. Merida had her bow and arrow at hand in case she would have to use it to strike at anyone who dared to attack them.

Merida led them into the Heritage House on the edge of Frontierland. It would be a safe place for now so she could explain everything to them.

"Quick, get inside." She whispered as she opened the door for them and pushed them inside. Inside, the room was very dark. Once she closed the doors, Merida switched on the lights, revealing the small shop around them.

"It's alright. We're safe in here. But it won't be for long. So we must talk quickly." Merida said as she walked over to them. Walking them over to a set of tables, then took a seat at one of them.

"Why are you helping us?" Nikki was the first to speak up as she looked over at Merida.

Merida looked at both of them, folding her hands at the table. "I'm part of a group of Disney Characters who will fight to protect anything Disney, and the magic that contains it. We also help the Keepers when they are in trouble."

"Well, I'm afraid they are in trouble, Merida." David stated with a frown.

"I know." Merida frowned as well. "When we heard the news that the Keepers were gone and the Overtakers had taken over this place, we couldn't just stand there and do nothing. We had to fight back. But unfortunately, some of the characters were captured by the Overtakers. Lowering our numbers to defeat the Overtakers."

"Was Buzz one of them?" Nikki asked her.

Merida nodded. "I send him to help you two when you were at Space Mountain. But he disappeared afterwards. I fear that he's been captured too."

"That's terrible." Nikki had a worried look, thinking of how Buzz saved them from the pirates.

"But, not all hope is lost. You two are the last of the Kingdom Keepers. With you two, we'll be able to stop the Overtakers and save Disney World." Merida beamed as she looked over at them.

"We want to do everything we can to save Disney World and the Kingdom Keepers. But the problem is that we're trapped here." David explained to her. "We need to get out and get to the Keepers. We have an idea of where they're being kept."

"Then, it will be our duty to help you both get out of here safely and get you to your location. I have a few people to help you as well." Merida quickly stood up. She released a whistle. A few characters stepped out from the other room.

One of them was Cinderella, wearing her maid outfit. Another was Louis, the crocodile from The Princess and the Frog, and lastly was Chip and Dale. Nikki remembered seeing them on their first night at the Magic Kingdom.

"Hey! I remember you!" Louis exclaimed, pointing to David. "I saw you from the lake, saving Maybeck from the pirates."

"Oh, right. That was me." David nervously smiled, rubbing behind his neck.

"We kept seeing you when you passed by Frontierland." Dale spoke up.

"Yep! Yep! We did!" Chip excited beamed.

"I would always see you two passing through my castle." Cinderella spoke up before frowning. "I was always worried when you were being chased down. But I'm so amazed how you both managed to handle yourselves and care for your fellow Keepers."

"Thank you, Cinderella. That means a lot." Nikki smiled by the characters' words.

Merida clapped her hands together. "Come on, team! We got ourselves a plan." She grinned, walking over to them. "We will cause a distraction for the Overtakers. Louis!" She pointed to him. "It will be your duty to carry out friends safely out of the Magic Kingdom. Allowing you two to escape."

"And then we'll leave the park while we're invisible." Nikki spoke up with a grin.

"But, what happens if the OTs captures you?" David looked at all of them in concern.

"Don't worry about us, kid." Merida patted David's back, ensuring him. "All that matters is that you two are out of harm's way to get to the Keepers. Remember, wherever park you go, there will be more friends of ours that will help you along the way. We are on the same team."

David couldn't help but to smile. "Thank you, all of you. We appreciate everything you're doing. You don't have to risk your lives for us."

"As an old friend of the Keepers once said, If you don't take a chance, you don't have a chance." Cinderella spoke up, gently holding Nikki's hands in encouragement.

"Which friend said that?" Nikki asked Cinderella in confusion.

"I think he's name was Dillard Cole. He was Finn Whitman's friend." She answered.

Nikki's eyes widen. She remembered the school holding a memorial for Dillard Cole when he died a few months ago. She didn't know how he died, but she remembered feeling sad about it. She wished now that she could meet him after hearing how great he was.

"Now, let's hurry and get you both to Main Street." Merida whispered, leading the team carefully out of the Heritage House. Keeping everyone close. Louis stood behind them as a guard dog…well more like guard crocodile. Cinderella held Nikki's hand to comfort her as they followed the team. David allowed Chip and Dale to stand on his shoulders as he followed closely behind Merida. Merida armed herself, having her bow out and arrow in hand as she led the team.

"We just need to cross this bridge and we'll be able to make it to Main Street." Merida whispered as they inched towards the end of the bridge. So far, they were safe out of the OTs sight.

Merida took a few first steps onto the bridge before suddenly stopping as she heard a sound. She cautiously looked around. "Something doesn't seem right." She narrowed her eyes, preparing the arrow close to the bow. Ready to use it.

David took a moment to listen to the sound. There was movement in the water beneath the bridge. He stepped closer to the water. A hand grabbed his shirt, but he managed to pull away.

"Ahhhh! What was that?!" Chip cried out in fear, gripping David's shirt. A few of the pirates climbed out of the water, crawling their way over to the group.

"Quick! Get over to Main Street! I'll try to hold them back as much as I could." Merida use her bow to shoot the arrows at the approaching pirates.

"Don't worry, Meri! We'll help!" Dale spoke up before him and Chip slide off David to reach the pirates. Crawling into their clothings to tickle them. The pirates were laughing uncontrollably to the point they couldn't move. Giving David, Nikki, Louis, and Cinderella a chance to cross the bridge and run towards Main Street.

All four of them halted as they are being blocked by a group of the Country Bears. The bears stared at them with green, eerie eyes.

"More Overtakers!" Nikki inched backwards.

"I'll handle them!" Louis huffed before letting out a growl. Charging towards the bears and tackling them onto the ground. Hitting them with his long tail. "Cindy! Get the kids out of here!"

Cinderella nodded, taking David and Nikki's hands and rushed them passed the bears and down the street. A couple of the bears begin chasing them down towards the entrance. Cinderella looked behind them, having a worried look.

"Both of you go! I'll handle them." Cinderella turned to them as they reached the entrance.

"But Cinderella-"

"Please go! The Keepers need you both." Cinderella wrapped them both into a hug before pushing them towards the entrance. Having them climb up over the cage gate to get outside. "Good luck, my friends." She give them a sad smile before she turned to the bears as they were approaching her.

David and Nikki climbed down the gate, looking over into the park to see Cinderella running away from the bears to lead them away from the gate. Being invisible, the bears couldn't see them.

"We can't just leave them!" Nikki turned to David with a worried look.

"We have no choice. As Cinderella said, the Keepers need us. And besides, I know how strong these characters are. They will be alright." David said, though he felt the same way as Nikki. Not wanting to leave the characters behind. But they had a mission to complete.

"Come on, we have to get to Hollywood Studios." David then begins to run onto the street. Nikki followed behind him. Both of them took a street that could lead them to Disney's Hollywood Studios. The sun was rising behind them as morning was approaching.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It took them half a day, but they both finally reached the entrance to Disney's Hollywood Studios. They both stopped for a moment catch their breaths after hours of running with the energy that they didn't have.

"We made it." Nikki breathed out as she was panting, sitting down on the ground. Wanting to rest. Seeing how tired she was, David decided to give themselves a small break to sit and rest. He sat down next to her. Being near the camera, their holograms were appearing in view.

"We can't stay here for too long. We have to get into the park." David took a deep few breaths, looking upwards at the gate before them.

"Well, we can't just walk or go over the gates. They'll see us coming." Nikki stated, rubbing her eyes from tiredness. "It's not going to be that easy."

"We'll have to try the back way." David turned to her.

"What if they're guarding that way too?" She frowned.

"Maybe not. Because there's not much cameras back there. Remember how we escaped from there? Maybe there's a good chance for us to go through it again." David suggested, knowing that it's their only way of getting into the park.

"Well, it's worth the shot." She shrugged her shoulders. "We better move then." She then stood up and ran with David towards the back street that would lead them into the back of the park. Heading towards the back doors where One Man's Dream Museum was.

Inside, they noticed that there were the Weasels from Who Framed Roger Rabbits patrolling the theater room. Making sure they were hidden behind the walls, they managed to sneak passed the Weasels to make their way throughout the museum till they reached the exit.

But they couldn't get outside, seeing Frollo's guards out and about throughout the area. If they stepped out, they would be caught.

"Great. How do we get passed them?" Nikki softly huffed, wondering how they were going to get passed the guards.

Just before they could say anything else, they heard the guards cried out as some of them were being blasted by particles of ice, freezing them. A young woman with long, braided blonde hair showed up. Using her ice powers to try to stop the rest of the solders. It was Elsa.

One of the guards was behind her, put an arrow towards her back. David held out his hand, sending an electrical blot towards the guard. Knocking him over. Elsa quickly turned to the source of the power, seeing two teens in the entrance way. She rushed over to them.

"How are you able to have powers like me?" She asked David, turning to him.

"Um…I'm a Fairie. Part of a group of kids with special abilities." David explained to the queen.

"Wait, then you are the two new Keepers?" She then smiled, wrapping her arms around them. "We have waited for your arrival." She then pulled away, frowning. "Do you have any ideas to what happened to the other Keepers?"

"We believe they're somewhere around here." Nikki spoke up. "We don't know where, but they got to be here somewhere."

Elsa then hushed them, looking around. "We must hide you both till it's safe to adventure out. And we can find more Disney family members to help us. Come with me." She whispered as she led them out of the museum once it was safe to step outside.

They headed straight towards the Voyage of the Little Mermaid building, rushing inside to avoid being sighted by the Overtakers. Once they find out the guards are out, the Overtakers will know that the last two Keepers are here.

Backstage, the three people were met up by Ariel, the mermaid from the Little Mermaid. She had her human legs, wearing a skirt to cover herself. Seeing Elsa, the two women hugged each other.

"Elsa, thank goodness you're safe." Ariel beamed as she released her, then rushed over to David and Nikki, hugging them. "I knew you would come! We were so worried. We were afraid that you both were captured." She frowned as she said this.

"We're fine. But we have a mission on our hands." Nikki ensured Ariel with a smile as the mermaid held onto the girl's hand with a smile.

"Fear not, Nikki! We will help you both. You don't have to do this alone." Ariel said to her.

"Ariel's right." Elsa stepped forward. "You have friends here that will help you."

"We're very honored that you both can help us." David smiled at both of the girls.

"We're not the only ones. There are others that will come to help us as well. After all, you can use all of the help you can get." Elsa smiled as she explained.

…

 _"_ _For upcoming news, two teens that reside in Orlando have been declared missing. Nikki Tyler and David Chase. Two of which are reported by the mother and grandmother. They declared that a group of teens may of stolen the 15 year old girl late in the night as she was asleep in her bed. While a couple of witnesses have seen teens also take the 15 year old boy from the motel that he was staying at. The police believe that there might be a connection to these two cases."_

 _The reported explained while Nikki's mother was standing nearby. She had tears streamed down her face, but she tried to be strong throughout all this._

 _"_ _Miss Tyler, what can you tell us about this? I know this is heartbreaking for you, having your own daughter snatched in the middle of the night."_

 _The mother took a deep breath before speaking up. "I don't know who these teens are, and why they wanted my daughter, but I want my Nikki back. So, for you people that took my daughter, you will be found and face justice." She glared at the screen. From what Nikki's grandmother said, she believes that these weren't ordinary teens that took her daughter. But she didn't believe that characters such as the Overtakers would take her. Either way, she will not give up hope on finding Nikki. She will not lose her like her father._

…

The two Keepers, with their two new friends found a good place to hide behind the billboard on the roof of the building. This way, the Overtakers would have no way to climb up there. The four of them watched as the sun was setting in the sky.

"So, this clue you both found? What does it mean?" Elsa asked David curiously as she was neatly seated by the billboard with her cape spread out.

"I thought they would be somewhere underneath Mickey's Hat, but how could you put the Keepers there? The space is too small." David frowned, pulling out the piece of paper with the art on it.

"Hold on, let me see it." Elsa said. David handed her the paper, watching her as she studied it.

"Of course!" She said as she got an idea. "Our leader, Mickey wears this in one of the shows that plays here. The one where he battles the villains to save his dreams.

"Fantasmic!" Nikki spoke up as she thought about what Elsa said. "Of course! It makes sense. The Overtakers have their meetings on the stage. I bet they're hiding the Keepers somewhere underneath the stage."

"If they're still alive, I bet the Overtakers are using them for something. Probably finding a way to get rid of them." Elsa stated with a worried look.

"Then, we have stop them before they try anything to the Keepers." David turned seriousas he looked at the girls.

Elsa turned to Ariel. "Ariel, go gather our friends. Send them the message about what's going on and tell them to meet us at the stage."

Ariel nodded, quickly running to the door that led to the stairs.

"You'll need a lot of help." Elsa turned to the two teens. "The Overtakers will have that place fully guarded. Some of us will need to cause a distraction while the others will reach the Keepers."

"Leave the distraction to me." David replied, turning to Nikki. "Nikki, you and the other characters will go underneath the stage and find the Keepers."

"Me?" She looked over at him in shock. "But, I can't leave you to deal with them alone. And what if they overpower me? I'm not as powerful or strong as you are." She said, worried.

"I'll be fine, Nikki." He tried to ensure her, holding onto both of her hands. "Nikki, you're so much more than you think. If Wayne picked you, then there's a reason. And besides, from what I see, you're the bravest person that I know of. And you're the most caring and kindest person that I've ever met. You would never let anything stop you for caring for other people."

Nikki smiled at his words. It was the best thing that she has ever heard in a very long time. It made her feel much better than she felt before. She was still afraid, but because of his words she saw herself as so much more than just being Nikki Tyler. She was a Keeper. Just as Wayne knew she would be. And she will not let him down. She will not let him die in vein if she gave up.

"Thank you, David." She wrapped her arms around him into a hug. He then wrapped her into the same hug.

Elsa smiled at both of them before stepping forward. "And don't worry, I will be with David to help distract the Overtakers. I won't let anything happen to him." She said to Nikki.

Nikki give her a nod with a smile before turning back to David. Taking hold of his hand. "Come on. We have the Keepers to save."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It wasn't long before they had reached near the Tower of Terror to keep themselves hidden from the guards that were patrolling the area. They were met up by Ariel, along with Simba, Aladdin, and Mulan. Each of them came a long way so they could help free the Keepers and save Disney World.

"Is everyone here?" Elsa met up with the rest of the team.

"Yes, Elsa." Ariel grinned brightly. "Our friends have come."

"Great!" Nikki smiled as she stared at the characters that she had loved since she was a kid.

"So, what's the plan?" Simba asked them.

"Some of us will distracted the Overtakers while the rest of you will go underneath the stage to see if the Keepers are there." David spoke up as the others turned to him like he was the leader.

"Simba, you and Mulan will guard Nikki towards the stage. And Aladdin, you and I will go with David to deal with the Overtakers." Elsa said as she turned to them. Then turned to Ariel. "Ariel, you will go into the lake and be our lookout."

Ariel nodded before she went ahead of them to sneak into the Fantasmic entrance. Being able to get in without the villains finding her. She then jumped into the lake, transforming into her mermaid form. Swimming around to keep an eye out for any Overtakers.

She spotted a group of villains gathering around close to the entrance area. One of them she knew, Ursula. She dove back into the waters and made her way back to the others. Telling them about the villains nearby.

"Alright, let's move in." David ordered, having Nikki wait with Simba and Mulan while he, Elsa, and Aladdin sneaked through the entrance. He prepared himself if he had to use his powers.

Once inside, it wasn't long before the villains spotted him and all chaos came loose. The villains charged towards them and were attacking. David used his lightning bolts that he formed into his hands and threw them at the Overtakers. Elsa was faced with the Evil Queen. As she casted her dark magic at her, Elsa used her ice powers to block her attacks. Aladdin sneaked up behind Jafar before he tried to attack David. As Jafar used his staff to cast his magic on him, Aladdin blocked his attacks with his blade and charged at him.

The same monkeys from the Magic Kingdom made their move on David, grabbing at him. David took a deep breath and allowed himself to recharge. Causing his entire body to lit up with electrical bolts. Giving each of the monkeys a sharp shock that made them jump off of David.

Seeing their chance to sneak in, Nikki led her team through the back door that led into the tunnels underneath the stage. She knew that there's no turning back now. She had only one chance at this, or else their mission will fail. And they would end up before captured, or even killed.

Luckily, she wasn't alone. She was guarded by a mighty lion, and a brave warrior, two of the best known characters in Disney.

"Simba, can you smell them?" Nikki turned to Simba.

Simba took a sniff of the air around them. "Yes, I got something." He turned to Nikki. "I can smell humans down here somewhere. I think there's….seven of them."

Nikki smiled at this. It was the Keepers! They were down there.

"I also smell magic. Dark magic." Simba frowned.

"Stay close and stay alert." Mulan cautiously said to them before they moved forward down the tunnel. Looking for anything that could lead them to the captive Keepers.

Mulan then stopped the two with the gesture of her hands, pointing ahead of them. Three green soldiers were blocking their way, marching towards them.

"Simba, take Nikki through the tunnels. I'll deal with them." Mulan told Simba as she pulled out her sword. Making a leap towards the soldiers, using her sword to fight them off. Distracting them for Nikki and Simba to get through.

"Get on my back, Nikki!" Simba called out, kneeling down for her to climb on.

"Hold on tight!" He shouted once she gotten onto his back before standing up. Letting out a loud roar and ran passed Mulan and the soldiers.

Nikki held tightly to the fur on his back as he carried her down the tunnels safely.

…..

Meanwhile as the fight was going on, David ran passed the passed out monkeys to mocve towards the stage. A puff of green smoke made him stop in his tracks. A green-skinned woman appeared before him. Maleficent.

"Silly. Silly boy." She smirked as she moved towards him. "Do you truly believe that you can simply stop us and save your friends."

"I don't just believe." David glared at her while putting one of his hands behind his back. Forming a lightning bolt in the palm. Ready for in case she strike at him "We will defeat you."

This made Maleficent released a dark laugh. "I guess that makes you now a Kingdom Keepers then, David Chase."

David raised his eyebrows. Though it wasn't too surprising that she knew his name like she knew Nikki's name.

"You should really stay out of our way, or you'll get easily burned." The dark fairy formed a fire ball in her hands and threw it towards David. David moved just in time, ducking into the side as the fire hit the ground. He threw the lightning bolt in his hand towards her. She moved out of the way as well.

"So, you want to play with fire then, boy?" Maleficent sneered, narrowing her eyes upon him. "Then, so be it!" She exclaimed as she formed another fire ball in her hands.

"Bring it on, witch!" David shouted, challenging her as he held both of his hands out. Releasing bolts of electrical sparks before charging towards her.

…..

Simba placed Nikki back down onto the floor once they were in safe distances from the green soldiers. Nikki hoped that Mulan was alright and that she was able to deal with the green soldiers.

Looking around, she quickly took notice that there was a trap door beneath them. Simba sniffed it.

"Yep. The scent is stronger down there." He told her.

"We need to get down there." Nikki said as she carefully lifted the door, peering down to see that it was dark….except for a small light at the end of the tunnel.

"Be careful, Nikki." Simba said with a sad look.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright." She whispered to him with a smile before she begin to climb down the ladder. Reaching the ground of the cave-like tunnel. She headed down to where she could see the light. Stopping herself as she reached the end of the tunnel, reaching a small room. She hid herself behind the wall of the cave as she saw the room was guarded by the pirates from the Magic Kingdom.

She took a glance into the room. Keeping an eye on the pirates as they were taking and were drinking rum in merriment. She turned to the other side of the room, seeing all seven of the Kingdom Keepers there, in their DHI forms. All of them were tied up together with ropes, and cloth gags were tied over their mouths. They were also unconscious.

Seeing that the pirates were too distracted with their conversations that they weren't watching the Keepers. Nikki stepped out of the wall and sneaked her way over to where the Keepers were. Hiding behind them to avoid attention from the pirates. She went over to Finn, kneeling in front of him. Seeing him like this made Nikki's heart shatter.

"Finn?" Nikki softly called out to him, trying to shake him awake by his arm. She moved her hands to remove the gag from his mouth before patting his cheeks to try to wake him up.

"Finn?" She called out to him again. Seeing him flinched slightly and released a groan.

"Please Finn. You got to wake up." She called out to him as she felt onto his face. His eyes began to open as he stared at her.

Finn's vision was blurry, but she could see a young girl kneeling before him. Did he see her somewhere before? His mind was trying to focus around him and trying to figure out where he had seen this girl before.

"Hey! Kid!" One of the pirates shouted as he spotted Nikki. He rushed over to her and grabbed her by her arm. Making her let out a scream that made Charlene and Maybeck awaken from their sleep.

"Looks like we got ourselves another Keeper." The pirate laughed as the others joined him, tightening his grip on her arm.

But their laughter stopped as Simba charged into the room, letting out a roar before attacking the pirates. The pirate let go of Nikki, making her drop onto the ground.

Finn studied the girl and Simba as he was fighting off the pirates. Then his eyes widen when he realized who this girl was.

"Quick! Untie me!" He called out to her. Nikki rushed over to Finn, loosening the knots that held him. Quickly removing the ropes on his arms and legs.

"Are you alright?" Nikki asked him with concern.

"Yes, I'm alright. But there's no time to chat. Help me free the others." He said to her.

Maybeck muffled loudly, trying to warn them that a pirate was heading towards them. AS the pirate approached them, Maybeck give him a hard kick on his knees. Making him fall over.

Finn rushed over to him, removing Maybeck's gag first before releasing the ropes on him while Nikki was working on Charlene's bindings.

"You're….you're that girl." Charlene spoke up as she looked at Nikki, rubbing her head. Once she was free, Charlene and Maybeck stood up. Picking up the blades that the pirates dropped and used them to fight off the pirates with Simba.

Finn and Nikki then managed to untie the others. Once seeing Finn, Amanda wrapped her arms around him. Hugging him tightly.

"It's alright. I'm here." He told her as he hugged her for a moment before releasing her. Taking hold of her hand. "We got to get out of here."

Nikki took a moment to stop and help Jess stand onto her feet since she was still weak from taking a few beatings from the pirates.

"Let's move out, man!" Maybeck shouted as he ran out with Charlene. Willa and Philby soon followed them. Nikki helped Jess climb onto Simba. Riding with her out of the tunnels. Finn and Amanda followed closely behind them.

…..

David fought with Maleficent with all of his determination, defending himself with his powers for as long as he could. But Maleficent proved to be stronger than him as she kept striking him with her fire balls and dark magic.

Maleficent was about to release the fire ball to take him down, till a blast of unexpected winds blew her down onto the ground. She turned in anger to see that Amanda using her powers to save David. The Keepers were free. She hated this!

"You naughty will pay for this!" She threw fire balls at them. But the Keepers moved in time, rushing towards the entrance. Aladdin, Ariel, Elsa, and Mulan were already waiting for them, all them sprinted into a run to get away from the area. For now, it was not safe for anyone to fight the Overtakers. For now, they had to hide and come up with a plan.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They were all safe, making their hideout into the Sci-fi Drive-in Theater till they had to move out again. But for now, they had to keep themselves from the Overtakers that were hunting for them.

Simba carefully placed Jess onto the chair as Amanda attended to her injuries. The rest of the Keepers and the Disney Characters gathered around at the tables in the Diner. Aladdin and Simba decided that they would stand guard outside to keep aware of the Overtakers.

"So, what do you remember when you all were taken?" Nikki asked Finn as she glanced over at him from across the table.

"Not much." Finn begins as he rubbed his head. "I did remember waking up to see Jess being beaten before the pirates knocked me out."

"I remembered that they kept moving us around while we were tied up." Willa spoke up, still shaking from the experience she been through. Philby wrapped an arm around her in comfort.

"I'm really sorry that you all been through that." Nikki frowned, glancing downwards in shame. "And we're sorry for not being there sooner to save you."

Finn reached a hand to held Nikki's hand. "Don't blame yourself for what happened. All that matters that we're all safe now, thanks to you all." He gives her small smile as Nikki glanced up at him. She smiled back.

"We're so happy to find you guys. We were worried that we would never find you because of the Overtakers hiding you." Nikki explained.

"We were worried about you as well. In fact, that was why we were at Epcot. Jess told us that her dream involved you and David. You looked like you were dead and in a coffin." Finn frowned as he said this.

"I know. David and I found the sketchbook." She turned to David as he pulled out the sketchbook to give to Amanda to give to Jess later.

"Did Wayne tell you about us?" Nikki turned back to Finn with curiosity.

"Not at first. After learning about you two from Jess, I went to the Magic Kingdom to ask Wayne about you. He explained everything about how you both were able to help us out with the Overtakers and helping us find the clues. And, thank you for that."

"Oh, you're welcome." Nikki nervously smiled by this. "We're happy to help you all, and protecting Disney."

"I figured that someone was with me on the boat, besides the pirates." Maybeck mentioned, turning to David. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"You got it." David shrugged, folding his arms. "Though, we had to keep ourselves hidden by Wayne's orders. He didn't want you to know that we were helping to keep everyone save."

"Well, now we know." Maybeck chuckled.

Amanda studied David with an odd look. "Hang on. I think I know you." She stood up while Charlene attended to Jess. Walking over to David.

"I-I think I know you as well. You seem familiar." David said as he saw her approaching her.

"What did you say you're name was again?" Amanda placed a hand onto her hip.

"David. David Chase." He replied.

Amanda's eyes widen. "Of course! You're that kid from Barrack 14." She couldn't help but to smile.

"Wait! Amanda?" He realized who this girl was. "Amanda!" They both wrapped their arms around each other, hugging.

"How did you escape?" Amanda pulled away, looking at her old friend with a smile.

"They were going to transport me to New Mexico to another Barrack. But I got away before they were going to load me to a truck. I kept running ever since." David explained to her.

Finn stared at them in confusion.

"Oh, Finn. This is David. A friend of Jess and I. He's a Fairie like us." Amanda explained.

"We figure that." Maybeck folded his arms and put his legs onto the table. "We saw him fight with Maleficent using electricity powers. By the way, that was really cool."

"Umm…thanks." David gave him a small smile.

"What about the Overtakers? They're still out there looking for us." Philby asked with a worried look.

"He's right. We still have to find a way to return to our bodies." Nikki looked at Finn.

"The only way is to have the Return. But ours got taken." Finn looked over at her.

"Ours is gone as well. The Overtakers know that without the Return, we can't go back to our bodies." Nikki thought about her mother at home. By now, she must be worried that she wasn't waking up. It has been almost three days since she had fallen asleep.

Finn thought the same with his mother and father. His mother was probably freaking out by now that he was still asleep in the Sleeping Beauty Symdrome.

Before anyone else could say anything, Jess woke up with a gasp. "Paper! Pen!" She cried out, holding out her hands.

Amanda handed her back her sketchbook while David looked around the place till he found a pen to hand to her before she started sketching something on the paper. Everyone gathered around her as she was drawing.

Each of the teens had either shocked or frightened looks on their faces by what they saw.

It was them. In their sleeping state. All of them…except David and Nikk. Another image was Cinderella's castle. Next to it was the three ghosts from the Haunted Mansion. And the tree from Animal Kingdom.

"The OTKs took us." Jess voice shook in fear as she explained. "Our bodies. They took them out of our homes and now we're being hidden somewhere in the parks."

"Well, it narrows it down to either Magic Kingdom or Animal Kingdom." David pointed out.

"But, what does the ghosts have to do with this?" Willa asked with a confused look.

"I don't know. But we need to get to those parks to find the Return to return us all. And then find our sleeping selves."

"Is there any clues to where the Return is?" Philby asked as he studied the drawing. Looking through it to see if he could find anything.

"I-I don't know." Jess stuttered. The rest was a blur. I couldn't see where the Return was.

"It's alright, Jess." Amanda wrapped her arms around Jess, comforting her.

"Wait! Could it be hidden in the lost and found like last time?" Willa thought as she asked them.

"The Overtakers could of known about it by now. If so, they could have hidden it where no one can find it." Finn replied with a frown.

"Either way, we got to find it. We can't give up." Nikki spoke up confidently.

"We'll follow the clues and head to Animal Kingdom first. There might be more clues there that can help us find the return and our bodies."

All of the Keepers nodded their heads. They were exhausted, beaten, and at the edge of giving up. But they knew that they had to get back to their families. And they couldn't allow the Overtakers to keep Disney for their own. They had to be stopped, once and for all.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It wasn't going to be easy to step out of the diner with the Overtaker having their green soldiers and minions out and about, looking for them.

"There's no way we can just sneak out of here, Whitman." Maybeck turned to him as all nine of the teens stared outside from the small window of the diner.

"I can cause a distraction while you guys get out of the building and just head for the front gate." David spoke up, ready to do anything to get them out of this place.

"But how are we going to get to Animal Kingdom? It's not like we'll all run there. Some of just are still weak." Charlene explained, concerned over Jess just as much as Amanda.

"We'll call Wanda. We can pick us up in her car and rush us to Animal Kingdom." Finn replied.

"But how can we contact her?" Willa looked over at Finn with a worried look. "Neither of us have phones to call her."

Nikki looked around the diner till she came upon a cell phone that was lying on the counter in the kitchen. By some miracle, an employee must of left it there and forgotten it. With the cell phone in her hand, she rushed back to the others.

"Will this do?" She held it up. "I found it in the kitchen."

The Keepers stared at her in shock. Finn grinned by this and received the phone from Nikki to make a quick call. After talking to Wanda, he hung up the phone and put it into his pocket which were still solid.

"Alright, here's the plan. David, Maybeck and I will distract the soldiers while the rest of you get to the gate. The Disney characters will lead you there safely. Wanda will be there in her car to pick us up." Finn told them, acting like his old self and taking on his role as a leader.

"I should be helping you three." Amanda spoke up with a frown.

"Amanda, the important thing right now is getting your sister to safety. She needs you now more than ever." Finn said to her, holding her hands. "Don't worry about us, we got this. We will meet you all back in the car. All of you, be careful."

"Don't worry, Finn. We'll be careful." Philby replied, gently placing a hand onto Willa's shoulders.

"And if we get attacked, go into hologram state." Nikki stated. Finn nodded, agreeing with her.

"Alright, let's go." Finn led David and Maybeck towards the front door. David was the lookout, spying out for any of the OTs out there. So far, he could see the Soliders and the weasels out there walking around. There were getting closer to the diner. They were going to search there next.

Finn knew they had to put their plan into action. It was now or never. More like now, or die just by standing there. Once they gotten close enough, David fired the lightning bolt towards the green soldiers. Making them startled, backing away from the building. This give them the distraction for the three boys to run out. Finn and Maybeck were fighting with the weasels while David was dealing with the soldiers.

"GO!" Finn cried out to the others. With Elsa and Simba in the lead, they gestured the others to follow them out of the building and made a run towards. Charlene and Amanda had Jess lead on their arms to carry her out safely. Aladdin and Mulan stayed behind to help the boys.

"You three! Go and join the others. We'll handle it from here." Mulan ordered. Finn nodded before he along with Maybeck and David. More green soldiers tried to attack them, but Finn and Maybeck pushed them away and David used his powers to fight them off.

While running, Nikki was stopped by Gaston, who was blocking her way. "Going somewhere, little lady?" He smirked as he approached her.

"Yes, that way!" Nikki exclaimed as she ran towards him, going all clear in her DHI form to run through him. Gaston was confused by all this, surprised that she was able to pass him like that. Smiling at her success, she kept running to join the others towards the front gate.

Already on the other side of the gate, Wanda waited in her car for them. Amanda put her hand onto the gate. Realizing that they couldn't go through it in her DHI forms.

"The Overtakers must of done something to the gate. Our holograms can't go through them." Amanda said worriedly.

Charlene climbed up onto the gate first to make it to the top. Holding on her hand to help Jess get over the gate. Amanda and Nikki helped her up so she could reach Charlene's hand. Once Jess made it outside, Willa and Philby were next behind her.

"You're turn, Amanda." Nikki said as she allowed Amanda to step onto her hand so she could hoist her up to Charlene. By then, Finn, Maybeck, and David made it towards the gate.

Seeing the green soldiers heading towards them, Simba and Elsa tried to fight them off to get them away from the Keepers.

"Finn, you're next." Nikki called out as she and Maybeck helped lifting him up to the gate. Maybeck then told Nikki that she had to go up there next. With David's help, they lifted her up to the gate where Charlene helped her get over the gate.

"Hurry guys!" Nikki cried out as she saw Gaston and Judge Doom heading straight towards them. Maybeck lifted David up onto the gate and soon followed him up.

All of them making it outside and they rushed towards the car. Wanda waited outside and rushed them into the car before she ran to the driver's side and drove out of the parking lot.

"My goodness! I was so worried about all of you. I've been looking all over the place for you. Your parents are so worried about all of you since you disappeared." Wanda said with a worried look on her face, relieved that all of them were alright.

"Do you know about Wayne?" Finn asked with a frown.

Wanda sadly nodded, tears filled her eyes. As did Nikki's. Wanda turned to her and David, giving them a small smile. "My father told me about you two. He would have been so proud of you both. He would be proud of all of you." She wanted to hug them, but for now there was no time.

…..

Wanda couldn't park in the parking place in the Animal Kingdom. Knowing that at the moment they were spotted, they would be in trouble by the Overtakers.

Finn thanked her before hugging her.

"Please do be careful, Finn Whitman. That goes for all of you." She mentioned to the rest of the Keepers. Promising to take care of Jess while she was resting in the backseat with Willa. "I'll be right here waiting. Call me when you need me."

The rest of then Keepers thanked her before they moved towards the gate. Same as the gate at Hollywood Studios, they couldn't go through it. So they had to go in the old fashion way, climbing up and into the park. By then, day was arriving. But there was no sun to be seen. It was still cloudy and grey.

The seven of them made their way over to the Tree of Life. So far, there wasn't anyone around. Not even the animals. But they learned that not everything is what it seems. The Overtakers could be there, but hiding. Probably watching them without them knowing it.

"According to Jess's picture, this is where we're supposed to start to search for the Return buttons and our sleeping selves." David explained as he glanced around the place.

"We'll split up into teams. Maybeck, David, and Charlene will go out the section where the animals are being kept. Philby and Nikki will go into the security room and check on the cameras. Amanda and I will go to the lost and found to see if we can find the Returns there. Got it?"

"You got it, Whitman." Maybeck said. The others agreeing with them. Then they split up into their teams.

Nikki followed Philby closely to the security room. Using their holograms to go through the door. Luckily the room was empty due to the security that had to leave the parks during the Overtakers takeover.

Philby didn't hesitate as he reached over to the computers. "Ah, I missed doing this." He signed, finding his happy place with the technology around him. Nikki took a seat next to him and kept an eye on the cameras while Philby's fingers were tapping quickly onto the keyboards to access the computer.

"So, this is your special talent?" Nikki asked him.

"Talent? You mean more like my lifestyle." Philby replied as he finally was able to hack into the machine.

"That's…really cool." She smiled at him. "Better than my 'lifestyle' at least."

"What's your lifestyle then?" He turned to her curiously.

"I'm a dancer. Well, used to be. I quit dancing after moving here." She admitted, not wanting to go into more details than that.

"Oh, I see." He raised his eyebrows before turning back to the computer.

"That, or if I should count watching Dancing with the Stars as a lifestyle." She only joked, of course. Philby actually laughed at this as he was focused on the screen to access the cameras.

While watching the cameras, something caught Nikki's eyes. She zoomed in one of the cameras where she saw something.

"Philby, look." She called to him, pointing to the screens. He glanced over at it with her. Spotting three figures walking towards the Tree of Life was. The figures weren't human. More like…monkeys! Orange monkeys!

"That's not good." Philby grew worried, rushing back to the cameras. Finding a way he could warn the others. The monkeys were heading straight towards the Lost and Found, where Finn and Amanda were.

"They're heading towards Finn and Amanda." Nikki also was getting worried. Philby ran towards where she was.

"We'll send a signal to them." He begin to tell her the plan.

"How?" She asked him, looking at the controls on the panel.

Philby pointed the button that was directed to the lights on top of the shack "By this. Though, we need to get the light towards the Lost and Found. The search light is on top of the building."

"I'll go up there. Just tell me when to point it towards." She said to Philby before she rushed over to a ladder and climbed up to the emergency exit on top of the building. Seeing one of those search lights you see on Batman. She rushed over to it, turning the huge device over across the park. Waiting for Philby to give her the order.

Watching the monkeys from above the building with a concerned look. These monkeys didn't look too friendly. They were under Maleficent's control.

"Alright, now!" Philby called out to her pressing the button on the panel. Nikki saw the light turn on, turning it slightly towards the Lost and Found building close to the front gate.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

With them still being in their DHI forms, Finn and Amanda managed to get through the lock door that led to the Lock and Found. As they were searching around the place, Finn looked out the window and noticed the blinking light from a top of the building, then saw Nikki. She pointed to the side of the Lost and Found building. He quickly turned his head to the other window, seeing the monkeys heading straight towards them.

"Amanda, get down." He whispered harshly, pulling her with him below the window to hide themselves. He took her hand and led her behind the desk. The monkey then stepped into the room and search around looking for them.

"We need to get passed them." Finn whispered to Amanda, staring at the open door. Their only way out.

"Leave that to me." Amanda smiled before she held how her hands, using her powers to knock the monkeys over. Allowing them to escape through the door.

"How are we going to find the Return if we're being followed?" Amanda asked as she ran with Finn, holding onto his hand.

"I don't know. But we can't give up." He gave Amanda a squeeze with his own hand. "I hope the others are having better luck than we are." He looked ahead as they ran, silencing thanking Nikki for giving him the warning about the monkeys. Not wanting to think if they were captured again.

…..

Maybeck and Charlene stepped through the doors after David opened it for them. Carefully walking around to not draw attention to themselves. The last thing they needed was the Overtakers to know they were there and catch them on the spot. If that does happen, David was ready to use his powers to fight if he had to.

Charlene turned on the flashlight and led the boys down the corridor towards the back room where the medical room was. All of them paused when they saw two gorillas guarding the door to the medical room.

"So, how should we approach this?" Maybeck turned to David.

"Well, I won't hurt them with my powers. Even after Maleficent's powers, they're still animals. And don't deserve this. But if we can get them away from the door, we can have Charlene sneak in there. Can you do this, Charlene?" He asked her with a concerned look.

"Leave it to me." Charlene gave him a smile. In which David smiled back.

"Alright, you with me, Maybeck?"

"You got it, man. Let's do this." Maybeck grinned, rubbing his hands together.

Both of the boys made their move, charging towards the gorillas. Waving their hands around and causing loud noises to lure the gorillas away from the door and having them chase the teens down.

Charlene sneaked over to the door, going through it with her hologram state. Making sure to unlock the door for the boys before turning on the light in the room. A loud gasp escaped her lips at the sight she saw before her.

…..

While Philby focused on the panel that controlled the cameras, Nikki took the opportunity to search the room to see if there were any clues. She opened drawers from different desks. She was about to open the top drawer, finding it locked.

"Hmm….I wonder." She went all clear, putting her hologram hand through the drawer. Feeling something that felt like a small box. More like…a garage door opener.

"Philby, come here." She called out in a whisper. Hearing her, he walked over to her. He watched her with her hand in the drawer.

"There's something in here, but it's locked. I can't get it out." She said, pulling her hands out of the drawer. Rubbing it from feeling pain of the wood.

Philby moved around to look for a key, finding a set of keys near the door. He picked them up and tested each key out till he found the right key to unlock the top drawer. He slowly opened it to peer inside.

"Nikki, it's the Return buttons!" Philby exclaimed as he pulled out two of their return buttons. A smile spread across Nikki's face.

"We have to tell the others." Nikki turned to him.

…..

Meanwhile the boys led the gorillas outside, going as fast as their feet can carry them. The gorillas were getting closer to them, preparing to grab them with their hairy hands.

"Quick! Up here!" Maybeck called out to David, leading towards the net. Both of them begin to climb up just as the gorillas reached them. As they were about to climb up after them…

"NOW!" Maybeck cried out, both boys jumped onto the gorillas' backs. Banging their heads against the other. Knocking them out and fell onto the ground. The boys jumped off the gorillas.

"Let's get back to Charlene." Maybeck said as they both returned to the medical room where they left Charlene. When they met up with her, they met up to her shock expression. Then turned, having the same shocked look.

"Is that…" Maybeck was speechless.

"Ourselves." Charlene finished his sentence, looking at the Keepers sleeping on separated beds.

David looked around the room, realizing something was wrong. "All of you are here. Except…me and Nikki." He frowned, not seeing any sight of his own body and Nikki's body.

Soon, Finn and Amanda ran into the room safely to meet up with the group. Also seeing their bodies in shock.

"I don't understand. Why would they separate me and Nikki from all of you?" David asked as he turned to the others.

Finn took a moment to look around, realizing that Nikki and David's bodies weren't there. "They must have had a purpose for you two." He spoke up, looking to David with a concern look.

All of them jumped when the radio communicator was turned on and Philby's voice rang out from the speaker.

"Maybeck? David? Charlene? Are you there? Over!" He spoke up through the speaker.

David rushed over to the radio, picking up the communicator. "Yes, we're here. So is Finn and Amanda. We're all here. Over!" He spoke into the device.

"We found the Return buttons. Over!" Philby replied.

"That's great!" Charlene grinned. Then frowned when she remembered that there was still something wrong that David had to tell Philby.

"We found your sleeping bodies over here. But there's a problem. Two bodies are missing. Me and Nikki's. Over." He spoke. There was a long moment of silence on the radio.

…..

The color on Nikki's face drained into pale white. Her own body was missing. And so was David's. Seeing the look on her face, Philby rubbed onto her shoulders to comfort her before picking up the radio again.

"Don't worry, guys. We'll find your bodies." He spoke not only to David, but to Nikki. "Over."

…..

David fiddled with the radio as Finn walked over to him, placing a hand onto his shoulder. "Philby's right. We're not going to leave you two behind. You saved our lives, and you are part of the Kingdom Keepers. The Children of Light. We'll be right there by both of your sides. Over." Finn spoke into the radio, smiling at David. As a leader, he had to protect his team mates. Including the two new members of the team.

"But where would we find them?" Charlene asked with a worried look.

"There's only one way to find out. By returning into our bodies and see where Nikki and David are being taken." He said, waiting for Philby to reply.

"I'll call Wanda. Giving the message to Jess and Willa. Over and out." Philby spoke up from the speaker before it went silent once more.

Finn hung up the radio and turned to the others. "Alright, Philby and Nikki are on their way with Willa and Jess and we'll use the Return button to return to our bodies." He then turned to David. "Once you and Nikki wake up, try to contact us and we'll come looking for you both."

"Alright, but be careful." David said with a concerned look. "The Overtakers are still out there looking for us. Any sight of us, they'll strike us for sure."

Finn nodded as he understood. Soon Philby and Nikki ran into the room with Jess and Willa. All nine of them held hands in a circle. Philby and Nikki were the ones holding the buttons.

"Are we ready?" Nikki asked them. All of them nodded their heads.

"Alright, here goes." Philby said before pressing the buttons. All nine of the holograms disappeared.

Finn was the first to wake up from the bed before the others soon woke up. They were back in their bodies.

"It's so good to be back in this body." Maybeck stretched his arms upwards, relieved to be back.

"You said it." Willa smiled.

The smiles and relieves disappeared quickly when there was no sign of Nikki and David.

"David? Nikki?" Willa called out, looking around the room.

"They aren't here." Philby said to her. "The Overtakers are hiding them elsewhere."

"They could be anywhere! How will be find them?" Charlene asked worriedly.

Jess was silent, remembering something. She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket that David had given her. A certain image she drew came back to her.

"Guys, I think I know where they are." She softly spoke up with a frown. She knew that they were in danger.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Nikki opened her eyes, finding herself being surrounded by darkness. She couldn't move around move. It felt like she was in some sort of box, or a wooden crate. Her arms wouldn't so very hard as she pushed herself around it. She managed to put her hands in front of her, pushing on the wooden lid. But it was blocked by something that prevented her to push it open.

"David? Finn? Philby? Anyone?" She called out in fright as she kept pushing on it. "David?!" She shouted and pounded on the door with her fists.

David quickly woke up from his own 'box' that he was placed in. Like Nikki, he pushed on the door by it wouldn't open. "Nikki?!" He cried out as he heard her close to him, making him hit the door even harder. His own strength in his fists made him loosen one of the wooden planks on the door. He pushed on the wooden till the nail came off and the wooden plank fell off. Allowing him to reach his arm outside of the box.

He patted down till he founded a padlock that held the door closed. He picked up the nail that fell down near him and used it to pick at the lock till he heard a clicking sound. With the padlock unlocked, he quickly removed it and was able to push the door open above him.

He released a gasp as he stuck his head out, looking around himself. He found that he was sitting inside of a wooden coffin. He lifted his head to glance around the place. It was dark except for the blue glowing lights that slightly lit the room. There were tombstones surrounding the room while robotic and hologram ghosts flying around and playing around in the cemetery. It was the Haunted Mansion ride.

At least this gave him some sort of idea where he was. Now, he had to find-

"David?!" He heard Nikki's voice rang out again. Looking down beside him, there was another coffin next to him.

"Hang on, Nikki! I'm coming!" He cried out as he jumped out of the coffin and rushed over to her coffin, kneeling down beside it. Using the same nail from before to unlock the padlock. He pulled the door open and helped Nikki out of the coffin.

Nikki couldn't help but to wrap her arms around him, relieved to see him. She tried so hard not to cry but tears streamed down her face.

"It's alright. I'm here, Nikki. I'm here." He softly spoke to her as he held her close, rubbing her back to comfort her.

Nikki lifted her head to look at him, smiling at him. "I was so terrify. I thought they've buried us alive." She panted to gather her breath. Never having to experience something like that again.

David comforted her a bit more, not wanting her and him to go through something like that again. For the first time in his life, he wanted so much to protect Nikki.

"Well, look who we have here." The eerily voice of a woman made both of them turn around quickly. Standing before them was Constance, the black widow of the Mansion. Killing all of her husbands for wealth. Including the owner of the Haunted Mansion. She was only a character on the ride…until now.

She wore a beautiful white dress that was torn and covered in dust. A veil covered her face, but they could see a devilish smile on her face. In her hands, she held an ax.

"You children should of stayed in those coffins. You should of stayed out of our way." The bride sneered as she inched towards them, holding her ax upwards. "Now, you will be our guest here in the Haunted Mansion…forever."

She swung her ax at them, but both of them moved quickly to avoid the ax. Nikki told hold of David's hand and ran passed the woman.

"Quick! On the cart!" Nikki cried out.

Both of the teen jumped onto one of the moving carts that headed down the hill of the railings. Around them, they could hear the ghost singing 'Grim Ginning Ghost' while Constance hopped onto the cart a few feet away from theirs. She tried to climb over them as it was moving. Raising her ax up to prepare to strike at them. But as the carts headed downwards, she fell off the cart she was on top off. Making her roll over onto the ground.

The two teen looked behind them, smiling at they were able to get away from Constance. Then saw that the ride was getting close to the exit.

They both jumped off the cart and headed for the exit door. But they didn't step outside right away. They knew that the Overtakers were everywhere. Especially in the Magic Kingdom. The last time they were here, they were helped by the Disney characters to escape the park. Now they weren't anywhere in sight.

"We need to contact the other Keepers and tell them that we're alright. And we have to meet up to stop the Overtakers." David softly explained to her, looking out to make sure the Ots weren't around.

"I hope they made it out safely." Nikki said with a frown as she was worried for the Keepers.

…..

The seven teens were in Wanda's car, going in top speed to reach the Magic Kingdom.

"Hurry Wanda!" Charlene called out in panic.

"Don't worry, I'm going as fast as I can. With no cops around here, I don't have to worry about being pulled over." Wanda said with a smile as she hit the gas to make car go faster.

"Whoa! Take it easy! We don't want to crash before reaching there." Maybeck held tightly onto the handle on the door.

With a few minutes, they finally reach the gates of the Magic Kingdom. The kids stepped out of the car and ran towards the gate.

"Be careful, all of you!" Wanda called out with a worried look. After losing her father, she worried that the same fate would happen to the Keepers.

Charlene and Maybeck climbed onto the gate first to help the others get over it and reach inside of the park.

"Quick, we need to get to the Haunted Mansion." Philby said to the others. Finn led the way down Main Street, knowing where they were heading.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

David and Nikki headed out of Frontierland to reach for Fantasyland. But before they could reach Cinderella's castle, a figure appeared in front of them in a green smoke. There, the dark fairy stood before them. Her blood red lips smirked at the two teens.

"Ah, so you managed to escape your new home. Naughty children." She sneered as she took a step towards them. David protectively put an arm in front of Nikki, narrowing his eyes on Maleficent.

"David?" Nikki's voice shook as she called out, pointing behind them. The Evil Queen, Cruella De Vil, Gaston, Frollo, and a band of pirates began to surround them.

"Stand back!" David threatened, forming an electrical spark in his hand.

"Do you serious believe that your special gift would stop me, boy?" Maleficent tensed him. "You children are so foolish to protect the Magic of Disney. Soon, all of that magic will be gone. And this place will crumble into a wasteland. I will make sure of that." She circled them as she was a vulture preying upon it's next meal.

"The magic will never be gone!" Nikki spoke up to the fairy. "Not as long as there are those who believe in it."

Maleficent narrowed her eyes upon her. "That, will soon change. The people who believe in the magic will be under our spell. And once Disney is gone, they will be our slaves. Rebuilding our new kingdom." She returned the smirk as she explained her plan. Both teens looked at each other in horror. A world without Disney? Everyone becoming slaves to the Overtakers?

"Now, if you excuse me. I have business to attend to." She spoke, turning to the other Overtakers. "Capture them. They will still be useful." With that, she disappeared into thin air. Leaving David and Nikki alone with the OTs, who were approaching them.

Nikki looked around her, quickly spotting a sword in the stone in the middle of the street next to the Cinderella carousel. As Gaston was about to grab her, she slipped underneath him and rushed towards the stone while David strike at the oncoming Overtakers.

Nikki stood before the stone like Wart did in the Sword in the Stone, placing both of her hands onto the handle and was able to pull it out in one easily pulled. She was a bit stunned by this, but she didn't have the time to think of how she was able to pull the sword out. A band of pirates were charging towards her with their blades.

She used the sword to fight against the pirates, clashing the metal blade onto theirs to defend herself. Managing to knock down a few of the pirates.

Something catches her eyes, making her look upwards. Maleficent was seen in the tower window, along with a bright, glowing green light. She wondered what Maleficent was doing, and if it had something to do with her plans to destroying Disney World.

"David! Maleficent's up there!" She turned to him, pushing off another pirate that tried to attack her.

"Don't worry, I got your back. I'll deal with them. Go and stop Maleficent." He told her as he pushed Gaston onto the ground with his powers.

Nikki was concerned for him, but she knew that he was able to handle himself. She give him a nod before rushing to the door of the castle. But then she was stopped as the Evil Queen appeared before her.

"You're not going anywhere, dearie." The Evil Queen calmly spoke to her, narrowing her eyes upon her. With a wave of her hand, she conquered up a group of snakes that surrounded Nikki. They begin to wrap their coils around her ankles.

"You really think snakes are going to stop me?" Nikki smirked, making the Evil Queen looked confused…until Nikki kicked the snakes around towards her direction. The queen was stunned by this, giving Nikki a chance to push her down while she was distracted. Then she ran past her to get to the doors. Rushing inside and closed the doors behind her.

"Now, to find Maleficent." She whispered to herself before she ran up the stairs that led to the tower. Hoping that she wasn't too late to save Disney.

…..

David managed to do well with his fight against the villains until Gaston made a quick attack on him by firing an arrow at his leg. He tried to move, but the arrow still cause a cut onto his ankle. Making him fall over onto the ground. Just before the other villains were about to grab him, a gust of wind knocked the villains onto the ground. David looked up, seeing Amanda using her powers while the other Kingdom Keepers were fighting against the other Overtakers.

"David?" Finn rushed over to him to check to see if he was alright.

"I'm alright. It's just a cut. But we need to get to Nikki." He glanced at the leader.

"Where is she?" Finn asked with raised eyebrows.

"She's heading for the tower to stop Maleficent. We need to help her." David said as he stood up.

"And we will. Come on!" Finn gestured David towards the castle. Both boys headed for the doors.

…..

Nikki was out of breath by the time she had reached the top floor. She was exhausted from being in the Symdrome for a few days and not getting the proper sleep that she needed. But there was no time to think about that. She had to stop Maleficent or else she would spread her powers upon the world. The idea of the Overtakers controlling people to make them come to their parks and making them their slaves still scared her.

She made her way into a dark room that was lit by a green light. She slowly stepped inside, seeing a black cloaked figure facing the window. Maleficent. She lifted her hands up, preparing to cast her spell.

Nikki's hands gripped the handle of the sword tightly, making her move slowly towards Maleficent. As she was doing this, she thought about something. Was she suppose to kill the dark fairy? Even if she was only a character, a very dark character, Nikki feared the thought of having to kill someone just to save Disney. Most importantly, the world!

An odd sound made Nikki turn behind her quickly, seeing black vines spreading across the entrance of the door that she came in. Blocking it so she couldn't go that way. It was trapping her in the room with the most dangerous villain of all time.

"Well. Well. Well. Isn't this a surprise?" She turned quickly to Maleficent's eerie voice speaking directly to her. The witch turned around to her, giving her a dark grin. "The little Keeper has come to stop me?" Maleficent moved towards her, carrying her staff in her hand.

"Stay back!" Nikki shouted, lifting the sword. With the blade pointing towards the dark fairy. Narrowing her eyes towards her.

This made Maleficent laugh. Her laugh made Nikki have goosebumps all over her arms. Almost making her drop the sword, but she remained in the same post.

"Trying to act like a hero won't save you, darling. You should of taken my offer to join us. You would have been a great part of the team." Maleficent sneered as she lifted a hand to form a fire ball. Throwing it towards her.

Nikki moved quickly to avoid the flames, landing on the floor. Causing a cut on her knee. "I'm already on a team." She stood up, glaring at Maleficent. Lifting the sword and charged towards the witch. Swinging it at her to keep her away. Trying her best to avoid Maleficent's flames.

…..

Finn and David rushed up the stairs leading to the tower. But both of them froze when the vines blocked their way to get into the room where Nikki and Maleficent were. They could see the battle between the two. Both of the boys were stunned by how Nikki was able to fight her off. Like, there was a different side of her that they had never seen of her before. But they knew with Maleficent's powers, she wouldn't be able to fight her off for long.

"We need to get in there." David pressed his hands on the vines, trying to pull at them. Not caring if the thorns were cutting into his hands. Finn joined in, helping him pull at the vines. Not making much process.

…..

Nikki was losing her fight with Maleficent. She was getting more exhausted to the point she was about to fall over. But she couldn't allow herself to give up so easily. Despite being thrown down and almost getting burnt by the flames.

As she was dodging a flame, she didn't move fast enough for the fireball to hit her in the arm. Letting out a cry, she fell onto the ground. Dropping the sword. With her back against the wall, she looked down to her arm. Seeing that she had second degree burns.

"See, that's what happens when children play with fire. They get burned." Maleficent chuckled as she approached Nikki, wrapping her hand around the girl's neck. Nikki winced as she felt Maleficent's hand tighten as she was being choked by her.

"It's not working. The vines are too strong." Finn called out as he too was pulling on the vines.

"Wait! I can try to burn them." David said as he took a step back, holding out his hands towards the vines. Shooting lightning bolts straight at them, burning them to crisps. The boys then rushed over, managing to pull the burnt vines down. They rushed into the room, knocking Maleficent down. Making her let go of Nikki before she had the chance to put a fire ball at her face.

Nikki gasped, coughing after her neck was released. Rubbing at it as she stared at David and Finn. Seeing a very angry Maleficent standing up and used her powers to knock both of them onto the floor.

"I had enough of you meddling children always getting in my way." Her eyes stared at them with so much hatred.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Nikki had to act quickly as Maleficent was about to strike towards the two boys. She ran over to where she dropped the sword, picking it up.

"Finn! Catch!" Nikki called before tossing the sword over to him. Finn reached out and grabbed the sword quickly by the handle and swiped the blade at Maleficent's face. Causing a cut onto her green cheek. She winced, pulling away from them. Allowing Finn a chance to stand up and charged over to her. Nikki rushed over to David while he was on the ground. Checking to see if he was alright.

David sat up from the floor, holding onto Nikki's hand. "I'm alright." He ensured her, turning to Finn and Maleficent as the two were battling each other.

"Silly boy." Maleficent said in her eerie voice as she circled the young man. "You're no match for me. I have grown stronger the last time we met."

Finn kept his position, pointing the blade towards her. He looked like Aladdin when he was battling Jafar in the movie. Or more like Philip when he was facing Maleficent in Sleeping Beauty. He swung the sword to at least injure Maleficent to distract her to get David and Nikki out of there. But he would have to move aside each time she would throw fireballs at him. He could tell that Maleficent had grown stronger with her magic the last time he saw her.

"I need to help him." David said as he stood onto his knees to try to stand up. Nikki took hold of his hand to stop him for a moment.

"Be careful." She said to him with a sad look. Mostly worried for him.

David only give her a nod as a response before he stood up.

Just then, Finn fell over onto the floor of the tower. Maleficent towered over him. "You had meddled with our plans for the last time, Finn Whitman." She coldly said as her shadow covered Finn entirely. She kicked the sword away from him so he couldn't reach it. Maleficent stepped closer to him to the point where Finn's back was against the wall. Making it harder for him to move away. Fear could be seen across his face.

"Now, I will make sure you never interfere with us again." She formed a fire ball into her hand, preparing to strike at him. But instead she let out a scream of ball as she was hit by a lightning bolt formed by David. It hit her straight in the back. Making the fire ball disappear in her hand and she bend over.

This gave Finn a chance to get up from the ground and push Maleficent away. Knocking her down onto the floor. She let go of the staff that she had been holding. He pushed her arms down so she wouldn't use her powers to attack him.

Diablo, Maleficent's raven flew from a beam from the ceiling. Flying straight towards Finn with his beak pointing at him. Seeing this, Nikki rushed over to where the sword was thrown. Picking it up and turning the blade upwards and sideways. Hitting the raven like it was an upcoming baseball heading for the pitching, instead of using the blade side to…well, it wouldn't be a pretty picture if she did. At least it was able to knock the raven towards the wall and he fell over.

"It's over, Maleficent." Finn strictly said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"You got that right, Finn Whitman." A voice made the three teens turned around quickly. Seeing Wayne standing in the doorway.

"Wayne?" Nikki stared at him like she was seeing his ghost. Tears began to fill her eyes, finding it hard to believe that he was there. But he was there. It was no hologram or an Overtaker. She could tell in his gentle, old eyes that this was the real Wayne. The one that she knew when she was a little girl.

The security guards took Maleficent off of Finn's grasp and had taken her away from the tower. Wayne explained to them that because of the other Keepers, the other OTs were captured and were being locked up for their crimes.

Finn, David, and Nikki looked at each other before they pulled together into a hug. A smile was upon their faces. Relieved that the battle of the Overtakers was over and Disney was once again safe.

…..

Once the four of them stepped out of the castle, the other Keepers rushed over to them. All of them were hugging each other and congratulating them. Nikki and David were welcomed into the team already. Like they were Keepers all along, and they had been friends with the other Keepers for a very long time.

Wayne had them meet up at the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse. All of them were curious to know how Wayne was alive and how he escape the fireball that the Keepers thought it took his life.

"That was a trap door." Wayne explained. "The Overtakers must of known I would stand there so they could open the trap door to capture me. The fireball thrown was to trick you all into thinking I was death while I was being held captive by Captain Hook and his band of pirates."

"Well, that explains so much." Willa spoke up with a frown of concern.

"How did you escape?" Finn asked him.

"A group of Disney Employees who sneaked into the park used the underground tunnels to reach where I was being held. Then we teamed up to look for you all to help, but I can see you already had help." Wayne smiled at David and Nikki.

"Yeah, we owe you two so much for saving us. We don't know where we would be if you didn't show up." Maybeck said to them with a smile.

"You don't owe us anything." Nikki responded. "We're Kingdom Keepers. We have to look out for each other and work together as a team."

This made all of them smile at her. Finn gives her a pat on the back while David held onto her hand, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"It looks like you all have finished your mission for now." Wayne spoke up again. "It time for you all to return to your families. And have a good break. You all deserve it."

"Oh, we definitely will." Maybeck said with confident. Making the other laugh along with him.

Nikki couldn't contain her excitement. After days of having to deal with Overtakers, running and fighting with in order to save her fellow Keepers and protect Disney, she was able to go home to her mother.

 **(Stay tuned. There's one more chapter to this story.)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Wanda's car pulled up to Nikki's house. Philby shook her hand first to wish her the best of luck at him. Willa, Amanda, Jess and Charlene give her a hug. Maybeck give her a pat on the back to thank her. She then turned to Finn as he give her a hug. Telling her that he'll see her at school and at the Disney parks when they crossover at night.

Lastly, she turned to David. She reached over and give him a hug. Both of them hugged for a long period of time before he suddenly give her a kiss onto the cheek.

"Take care.' He said to her. She smiled back at him before she stepped out of the car. Heading up the driveway. She then stopped, turning to the car as it pulled away from the sidewalk. She give her new friends a wave before she walked over to the front door.

Her mother was waiting for her there, tears filled her eyes. Both of them moved and pulled each other into a hug.

"You're back." Her mother sobbed as she rocked her daughter as they hugged.

"I'm home, mother." Nikki softly said as tears streamed down her face, holding her mother tightly.

…..

It had been a month since the events that took place for the Keepers. It took them about a week before they were allowed back to school. It was hard, but Nikki was happy to be back there. Especially now that she didn't have to worry about anything. Well, except for the Otks that were still around. But they didn't bother her much.

Nikki walked into the cafeteria with a tray in her hands. Looking around for the usually spot she would sat at during lunchtime. She was surprised when Amanda approached her with a smile.

"Nikki! We've been waiting for you. Come over here." Amanda led her towards the table where she and Finn were sitting at. Nikki smiled at them and sat down at the table with them. And the three of them shared conversations with each other. It felt strange, yet she felt that for the first time she felt that she had friends to look out for her and care for her and David.

David was able to return to Wayne's apartment, where Wayne welcomed him back and returned to helping him with his education with Disney Imagineering that David always wanted to do as a career. He even helped David get him and Nikki a job at the Disney Parks to not only have an after school activity, but to be spies in case the Overtakers would come back.

As for the other Keepers, All of them were just happy to be reunited with their families and were slowly returning to their normal lives. The parents were worried about them and would keep their eyes on them more often. But they couldn't stop them from being Keepers. And no matter what they went through, they wouldn't give up fighting the Ots if they ever return.

It was their first time coming back to the Magic Kingdom since a month. When Nikki woke up, she found herself wondering around like the first time she came there. This time, she had experience so much that it changed her. She was more experienced and confident than she had been before. There were things around her that brought her some bad memories, but there were also some good memories that she tried to focus on.

The empty park wasn't as dark as it was when the Overtakers took it over. Everything was peaceful when the magic of Disney returned and the Disney characters were able to roam around again. She was greeted by a few characters that she met along the way on her journey. Cinderella ran over to her and both of them shared a hug. Nikki was glad that she and the others were safe.

"The others are waiting for you." Cinderella said with a gentle smile, offering a hand to her. Nikki held onto the princess' hand, letting her led her to Cinderella's castle where the other Keepers were waiting for them.

Nikki looked to the side of her, seeing David being guided by Buzz Lightyear to where she stood.

"What's all this about?" David asked the Keepers as he was as confused as Nikki was.

"Look, we know you guys think you don't need to be thanked." Maybeck spoke up to them. "But we all been thinking, and we think we still need to find a way to thank you both for all you done."

"He's right. If you both didn't come, we would have been still prisoners to the Overtakers." Charlene spoke up.

"And Disney would have been a really creepy place with the villains taking over." Willa shivered at the thought, but was glad everything was back to normal.

"And besides, you two are part of our team now." Jess smiled as she said this.

"Well, now they're part of our family." Amanda corrected her.

"And we like to say, welcome to the Kingdom Keepers, Nikki and David." Finn spoke up with a grin. Each Kingdom Keeper give them both either a handshake or a hug as their way to welcome them to the team.

"Actually, we would like to thank all of you." Nikki said, looking at David with a smile before turning back to the other. Holding his hand.

"You all thought us what it means to be a Kingdom Keeper and how important it is to protect Disney and its magic." David said, smiling.

All of the Keepers, including David and Nikki put their hands on top of each other's hand as they formed a circle.

"All for one, and one for all." Finn spoke up loudly.

"We are the Kingdom Keepers!" They all happily exclaimed as they lifted their hands up at the same time. Celebrating the return of Disney. Ready to spend their night at the park without worrying about the Overtakers or anyone.

…..

A pair of yellow eyes peeked out of the darkness in Cinderella's castle. Watching the Keepers, glaring at them. Silently thinking of revenge, and hunger…

 **((Hey everyone! I want to thank those who read this story. And thank you Ridley Pearson for bring this amazing book series to life! And don't worry, this isn't the end. There will be another story for this, but for another time. Find out what happens to our heroes in…Kingdom Keepers: Cyber Chase!))**


End file.
